Digital Resonance: Rise of the sanctuary Seven!
by shinkuso77
Summary: What if armor digivolving wasn't only for digivolving but they can be used as weapons and as new evil arises they must hold their dearest family and friends even if one of their own betrayed them..May include other seasons but mainly from 02..(Full story inside) -Finished Epilogue-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I'm doing stories that I shouldn't have do it this fast but here it goes nothing it will be on hold though well kinda a challenge from chaoschimera and thank you for giving me this idea! I really love it!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Digi ChipsTech..

Davis POV 1 year ago our method of digivolution was armor and DNA digivolution but what armor digivolution are really made off are they just for digimons or can they be a weapon? I'm davis motomiya and this is where I know that armor digivolving isn't what it's supposed to be..

This all began when I gaze through a portal in the digital world..

"Hey guys be right back.." I shouted and runs to the attack village but it was attacked by a hood person with chains on his hands..

"Are you the real thing?" The hood guy said.

"Who are you what do you want?" I shouted.

"Where are your friends?" The hood guy asked.

Meanwhile..

"What is taking davis so long?" Yolei asked now except for yolei and ken who was a freshmen 10th grade..

"Maybe he is taking a walk.." Ken said.

"Look guys it's a fire!" Kari shouted.

"That isn't good!" TK said and they go over to my position..

Back to davis..

"Digi Armor energize!" I shouted.

"Veemon digi armor energize too!"

"Raidramon,The storm of friendship.." He shouted.

"Black Thunder!" Raidramon shouted but the hood guy just keep dodging..

"Do you know what armor digivolving really do?" He asked.

"Armor digivolving really do?" I asked to myself.

"Tch they are coming.." He said and runs but before that he gives raidramon a pummel and kinda freeze raidramon into ice..

"Not again!" Raidramon was freezed..

"Who was that?" Kari said and they runs to davis who shivered..

"Davis what happened to you?" TK asked.

"I'm fine TK.." I said but it felt like his opponent was also using an armor digivolving..

"You called me by a correct name?" TK asked.

"So what TS? See when I'm correct I'm wrong... It's always wrong.." I said.

"Well sorry davis you're in a grumpy mood.." TK said.

"Okay I'm going to gennai's right now he needs explaining to do.." I said.

"No need.." Gennai appeared suddenly to them..

"What are you hiding from us gennai?" I asked.

"Hiding? I think it's time to tell you the truth.." Gennai said.

"The truth?" I asked.

"He is using armor digivolving?! But why it is a weapon?" Gennai wanted to explain but he can't..

"Gennai there is no need I'll explain it myself.." A figured appeared it was none other than fanglongmon..

"You're fanglongmon is it?" I asked like I've seen him from somewhere..

"You still remember me boy I'm impressed.." Fanglongmon said.

"Why does my head feels so dizzy all of the sudden.." I said like my head was about to explode..

"What you know there is called Digi Tech.." Fanglongmon explained like he was in a hurry..

"What is a digi tech?" They asked.

"You see long time ago armor digivolving can be used on digimon and enhance it with humans.. And they can turn into weapons.." He said.

"So you mean that our armor digivolving is called digi-tech?" Cody asked.

"Yes.. Digimon turning into your weapon and that hood humans is called the stinger.. He is part of a rebel called the sanctuary 7..

"Sanctuary 7?" They all wondered.

"Well that is just an introductionary and whatever you do don't do this in public only if it's necessary.. Davis was the first who got it but he was scared to do it.." Fanglongmon was holding davis..

"Davis done it?" They all asked.

"You guys have to find out on your own" Fanglongmon said and get davis away..

"Gennai why did fanglongmon get davis away?" Yolei asked.

"There is something in this world that all of you didn't want to know.." Gennai sigh.

"Guys I think davis is in a safe place.." Ken said.

"Ken you can't just let davis take by an unknown digimon.." Yolei said.

"You see yolei the only thing I didn't like is you over see things.. Ugh I need some rest let's go wormmon.." Ken said and wondered away..

"Ken wait.." Yolei shouted.

"Oh this is getting bad for the two of them.." Kari said.

"Ditto.." TK said.

Later that night..

"What is a digi tech?" Kari asked to herself..

"Kari you better take some sleep.." Gatomon said

"Yeah maybe I should.." Kari smiled and goes to sleep..

Meanwhile..

"It seems you've found davis.." The leader of the sanctuary seven said.

"Yes and it seems he has yet to show his true talent.." Stinger said.

"Well can't rush what you can't see sting.." The girl with yellow blonde hair said.

"Yeah like you do bee.." Stinger said.

"Why I oughta!" Bee shouted and ready to pummel stinger..

"Would you stop it.." The boy with a cyberdramon said.

"It's nice to see you justice.." The leader said.

"I've come here cause you asked me.." The boy said.

"Well not all of them work with armor digivolving right?" The leader asked.

"It's still on beta testing.. Now I'll have to get my experiments if you'll excuse me.." The boy left the room.

"Where are Joker and Void?" Bee asked.

"Well they are on a mission in america searching for that crazy bunny.." Stinger rolled his eyes.

"Well Chaos you're not gonna play with them?" Bee asked.

"I'll make my move when I'm ready and when davis reach his full potential then I'll begin.." Chaos puts up a wicked smile..

What is this digi tech? What in the world are those things? What does this sanctuary 7 wants? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Me: Okay maybe I'm rushing a little bit cause I'm literally needing a little nap for a while.. *yawn* And this will be slower.. Slower update! I have 5 stories or so but first I want to finish the other challenge then I'll move to this one again.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I went too fast on the first chapter and I'll try to explain little by little here.. And would you guys want a prequel to this?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Digi Tech Unleashed..<p>Unknown Place..<p>

"Where am I?" Davis said and he was in a dark place..

"What will you choose?" A boys sound said.

There is three weapon, A gun.. A sword and a lance..

I'll choose A sword thank you.." Davis smiled and take the sword.

"Then let the coronation begin.." The sound disappeared and a dark thing or digimon was attacking him..

"Really?!" Davis shouted and attacks with his sword..

Meanwhile..

"Davis isn't back yet?" Kari asked to TK.

"No.. Not yet.." TK said.

"What is he doing?" Kari was worried..

Back with davis..

"Who are you? What do you want?" Davis shouted.

"Haha I just want to have fun.." A black hood boy appeared and attacked him he has a black sword on his hands..

"Why am I in this again?" Davis attacked with his sword but the hood guy quickly dodges and attacks back then davis uses his agility to triumph back the sword..

"Oh my you still can't use your Digi Tech how sad.." The hood boy said and tears the sword in half..

"Darkness Slash!" The boy shouted and makes davis pushed down..

"Grraaaahhhhh!" Davis shouted and was push out of his dream..

"It seems he still doesn't remember.." The hood guy said and chuckled.

"Let's go.." The blonde girl beside him come to pick him up..

"Okay.." He smiled and disappeared..

Digital World..

"Graaahhhh!" Davis woke up and his body was covered in sweat..

"Wow you're screaming a lot.." Fanglongmon smiled and offered him some tea..

"Thank you.." Davis smiled.

"So what do you dream?" Fanglongmon asked.

"This guy attacked me and he said about digi-chips.. Or digi tech or some sort.." Davis said and he found some fragments like a cover of paper..

He was like seeing a piece of memory inside it and like he was a part of them talking to them and a sovereign was asking their help..

"What is that memory?" Davis shake his head..

"Davis you're okay?" Fanglongmon asked.

"I'm fine.." Davis said and he feels like they are bonded..

"Davish so glad you're awake!" Veemon shouted.

"Sorry veemon but I'm wondering what is a digi tech?" Davis asked.

"Oh man! Do I have to explain again?!" Veemon said.

"Veemon just do it.." Fanglongmon growl..

"Okay fanglongmon sheesh you're my old grand digi god for heaven's sake!" Veemon shouted.

"Wait digimon have families?" Davis glare at fanglongmon..

"That is for another time.." Fanglongmon said.

"You're such a pussy.." Davis said and veemon began explaining on the digi tech..

"I understand so we uses this armor digivolving to form weapons.." Davis said and saw he had only courage and friendship but he felt something wasn't right..

Meanwhile..

"Everyone ready?" Kari asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Yolei shouted.

"Me too!" Ken shouted.

"Well let's get on it! Digi Port Open!" TK said.

Digital World..

"TK I smelled something.." Patamon said.

"What is it patamon?" TK asked.

"TK watch out!" Stinger comes out from behind but TK manage to dodge it as yolei shouted..

"That was too close.." He was shocked.

"Now It's time for you to die!" Stinger said

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon tried to attack but it's just missed in 0.1 inch..

"That was close.. You have a good accuracy but it isn't enough.." Stinger said as he attacks stingmon and it hurts..

"Fire Rocket!" Davis appeared with flamedramon and attacks him..

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"We're fine.." They all said.

"Davis let's DNA!" Ken shouted.

"But ken from what I know he is a human.." Davis smiled.

"Haha and DNA evolution is just gonna keep you down!" Stinger shouted and tried to attack davis but flamedramon uses his claw and dodge it..

"That was too easy.." Flamedramon smiled wickedly..

"Oh is it?" Stinger said and uses his sickles to put up a magnetic sound waves on flamedramon..

"Arrgghh it's so hard to focus.." Flamedramon shouted and attacked everywhere..

"Wow he is good.." Davis smiled.

"Sound wave flash!" Stinger shouted and the sound wave breaks apart flamedramon back to veemon..

"That stings!" Veemon shouted.

"Don't worry veemon let TK fight he said he can handle the team remember?" Davis smiled at TK.

*flashback*

"Davis please just once can I hold the team.." TK said.

"TK I know you wanted to be a leader but this isn't what a leader supposed to be.." Davis said looking at TK's progress and his plans was working but..

"Please davis I want to tell everyone what I feel.." TK said and begged davis..

"Oh I don't know.. Everyone always follows you.. Maybe it's time for me to give it a try.." Davis puts up a sincere smile..

"Thank you.." TK said.

"And TK I mean leader! What should you do?" Davis asked.

"What should I do?" TK asked.

"You have to make harsh decision and sometimes don't think about anything else.." Davis smiled.

"Anything else?" TK said.

"Well that's for you to decide I've got history class to go.." Davis said and runs off..

*end of flashback*

"TK, he isn't doing his best.. He doesn't know what his role is.." Davis sigh..

"A role?" Veemon asked.

"TK was doing his best but the more he goes there he wanted to not do what he said it and if it doesn't then this will wake him up.." Davis smiled..

"So you're going to let him die?" Veemon asked.

"Of course not.." Davis smiled.

As the battle goes closer davis knew that there is a breaking point in TK..

"Shakkoumon!" TK shouted but stinger doesn't seemed to be at least challenged..

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon attacks stinger but it misses while stinger jumped at stingmon and paralyze him..

"Why isn't everything I'm doing working?" TK thought..

"Remember think about your friends.." The voice rings on his head.

"Think about my friends.." TK said.

"And don't think about anything else.." TK remembered what davis said..

"Shakkoumon use justice beam on all direction!" He ordered..

"TK what are you doing?" Shakkoumon asked.

"Trust me.." TK said.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon attacks at all direction and saw strings was reflected to stinger..

"Now yolei!" TK shouted.

"Static Force!" Silphymon attacks Stinger from behind but he only hit by a little damage..

"Even if you still can break my defense your still too weak.." Stinger brings out his deadly green aura..

"Mantis Breaker!" He attacks with a wind barrage to all direction making all of them stunned..

"This only last 30 seconds.. But that is all the time I'll need.." Stinger smiled and attacks with his sickle on shakkoumon making him de-digivolving back to patamon and armadillomon..

"Why you-" Silphymon wanted to attack with her static force but stinger was right behind her and attacks with full force making them de-digivolve into hawkmon and gatomon..

"2 down and one to go.." Stinger said and begin attacking stingmon..

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon tries to attack but it misses again..

"Green Finisher!" Stinger shouted and attacks stingmon making him de-digivolve..

"Davish should we?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah.." Davis smiled and getting into the battle field..

"Veemon digi Armor energize!"

"Raidramon! The thunder of friendship!" He shouted.

"Black Thunder!" He attacks stinger that wanted to get to ken..

"Never hit ken on my watch stinger.." Davis smiled and let ken up..

"Davis.. I'm fine but why now?" Ken asked.

"He is using armor digivolve?" Kari gasped thinking that davis was a little crazy for using it this time..

"Well I suddenly remembered about you stinger!" Davis smiled..

"Me?!" Stinger asked.

"You're one sweet guy but ken do you know who this is?" Davis asked to ken..

"No.." Ken said.

"Osamu your brother.. He wasn't dead.." Davis smiled and stinger opens his hood actually revealing that he is actually ken's brother osamu..

"How did you figure out?" Osamu asked.

"The way you fight.. Stealth attacks that can match shurimon who else can it be.." Davis smiled.

"Davis how much did you know.." Ken glare at davis..

"Very much detail but all of you must find out on your own cause I'm not gonna always help you guys.." Davis began to draw his aura and Raidramon..

"Digi Tech Realize!" Davis shouted and raidramon was glowing..

"Dogma Blazer Activate!" Davis was covered in black armor just like in the image of masquerade in Cardfight vanguard cards but his axe just like in kamen rider OOO Ptera Form..

"Now let's begin.." He began to attack osamu head on..

"Mantis Dance!" Osamu attacks with his sickle but davis throw his axe onto the air and dodge osamu's attack..

"Dogma Siege!" Davis attacks with his Axe and shake the ground..

"This is destroyer moves.." Osamu thought..

"Bind!" Davis shouted and osamu can't move..

"Tch this is going bad for me if I have it long enough here.." Osamu said to himself..

"Thunder Reign!" Davis Axe slash through osamu's sickles..

"Dark Veil!" The girl with blonde hair appeared with her gun..

"Grraahh!" Davis shouted and was hurt from the attack but quickly recovered.

"As good as I wanted you to be Bee!" Davis smiled.

"You've regained your memories I see.." Bee smiled.

"Not all of them.." Davis said.

"I see then there will be another day.. Let's go Stinger we're leaving.." Bee said.

"Fine" He sigh and a dark portal opens..

"Whew.. I did it.." Davis suddenly collapsed with his weapon turning back into veemon..

"Davis!" They all shouted and that was the last words he can hear..

1 week later at the hospital..

"Ugh what happened?" Davis saw that he was in a white room..

"Great you're awake.." Kari said.

"Mind telling me everything that happened till now?" Davis asked.

"Um actually that mysterious guy is really osamu and you kinda black out after that.. We tried to wake you up but it end up in an unconscious state.." Kari seemed worried..

"Yeah thanks for feeling me in kari.." Davis smiled.

"Oh I tell the others okay.." Kari said.

"Okay.." Davis smiled.

Next day..

"Guys fanglongmon wanted to meet us.." Izzy said.

"Fanglongmon for what?" They all asked.

"You'll see.." Izzy smiled.

"Um where is davis?" TK asked.

"He said to go ahead.." Yolei comes in with ken and cody..

Meanwhile at the basketball court..

"One! Two! Three!" Davis shouted and shot the ball to the ring but he found some note on the ground again..

"Maybe I shouldn't but again.." He sigh and opens the note revealing a memory plain..

"This.." Davis began to engulf by a red light..

Unknown Place..

"It seems he has finally awaken.." Chaos smirk..

"And Joker you're finally back.." Chaos smiled looking at him and void.

"And why am I here again?" A boy with bunny jacket outfit or whatever..

"I have a task for you.. About davis.." Chaos smiled.

"Okay I'm listening.." The boy said.

Who is this mysterious guy? What does he want? What is the next memory davis unlocked? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Okay I'm going to make a prequel it's at the digimon emperor and Malo myotismon era.. So I wouldn't explain anything on the story so check it out.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really should have been thinking about the prequel but meh.. I think about it later.. I have many tests in weeks away anyway.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Cody's weapon..

Digital world..

"Okay what is fanglongmon gonna talk about?" Cody said.

"I don't know but it must be something.." Yolei said.

"Where is kari?" TK asked.

"She is doing something.. Like finding davis.." Ken smiled from behind..

Meanwhile..

"I thought you might be here.." Kari said looking at davis playing basketball..

"Hey kari why aren't you going with the others?" Davis asked.

"Um.. You know issues.." Kari said.

"Oh.. Kari watch out!" Davis shouted as a half black and white mask guy appeared.

"Let's have fun.." The boy smiled.

"Kari better stay with me.." Davis said as he was holding his D3..

"Okay davis.." Kari said.

"Now when I say run.. Run!" Davis said.

"Dogma Gauntlet activate!" He shouted.

"Dogma Slicer!" He shouted and attacked joker but he dodge it..

"Still straight forward as usual.." He was using a black axe..

"This isn't a place to have fights.." A black hood guy appeared.

"Stay out of this void!" Joker shouted.

"Who say I want to intervene your fights let's just say take it to the digital world.." Void puts up a wicked smile and they disappeared into a dark portal..

Back with the chosen children..

"Where is kari and davis?" Fanglongmon asked.

"They didn't want to come.." Cody said.

"I see.. They will be fine.." Fanglongmon said.

"Fanglongmon could you explain what digi-chips are?" They all asked.

"Hmm Digi Chips.. Last time I see the first one wasn't from armor digivolve but they are from what you call now sanctuary seven some of them has a mega level digimon that can turn into weapon.. (Spoilers) It began after you defeat the emperor but before daemon attacks.." Fanglongmon explained.

"Before damemon attacks?" They all asked.

"Yes there are 7.. They have nicknames.. But I guess you meet 2 of them.." He said

"Stinger or your brother ken.. He isn't dead.. I put him into the digital world to save him and created a clone.." Fanglongmon said.

"A clone?" They all asked.

"So that means my brother isn't dead?" Ken asked.

"Yes.." Fanglongmon said.

"The second one a girl.. Her nickname is bee.." Fanglongmon said.

"So that is the girl that attacked davis?" Yolei asked.

"Yes and her weapon the locus.." Fanglongmon explained that her weapon was just like a Scissors..

"Wait but it's a sword.." Cody said.

"Well that is the basic form.." Fanglongmon said.

"Basic?" They all asked.

"If you're weapon is from a mega level it has forms.." Fanglongmon said.

"And then we have the trickster.. His weapon is a kaleidoscope.. That can see control gravity.." He explained again.

"Wait why are you explaining this?" Ken asked.

"Cause I need too.." Fanglongmon said.

"Then there is joker he has the plasma Axe.. It is the companion to what davis has he always the serious one.." He said to explained things..

"Wait there is 5 so 2 more.." They all said.

"Their leader chaos was the 2nd most toughest from all of them.." Fanglongmon said.

"His weapon is a double black sun sword.. His weapons true form isn't known but only destroyer knows and have found out.." His face began to get more serious..

"Who is the first?" They all asked..

"The first one is a guy named destroyer but he disappeared without any trace.." Fanglongmon said.

"Without any trace?" They all wondered.

"Destroyer can use many weapons.. Even from an ultimate digimons.." Fanglongmon pictured destroyer in black outfit with many weapons..

"Many weapons?" They all asked.

"Yes.. For it is he was the one that have a special crest.. Made from all of the 4 sovereigns.." Fanglongmon said.

"And it's name is.." That is when an explosion erupted..

"Halo.." A guy with bunny jacket appears..

"Who are you?" They all shouted.

"My name is trickster and all of you are gonna be destroyed.." The blue bunny jacket guy said.

"Let's do it armadillomon!" Cody shouted.

"We'll help too.." Yolei,ken and TK nodded..

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Angemon!"

"Hmm maybe it's time we go the old way armadillomon!" Cody whispered to him..

"You wanna what?!" He shouted.

"But armor digivolution is what we do.." Cody smiled.

"Okay I'll do it.." Armadillomon said.

"Now that's the spirit!" He smiled.

"Armadillomon Armor digivolve too!"

"Digmon,The drill of knowledge.."

"Hand of Faith!"  
>"Gold Rush!" The two attacks but trickster manage to dodge it in a qui<p>

"Then me too!" Hawkmon said.

"Okay hawkmon let's go.." Yolei smiled.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve too!"

"Shurimon,the samurai of sincerity.."

"Let's go wormmon!" Ken smiled.

"Wormmon digivolve too!"

"Stingmon!"

"Spiking strike!"  
>Stingmon attacks with his strike but shurimon was waiting for an opportunity to strike..<p>

"Double Stars!" Shurimon attacks when trickster dodge stingmons attacks..

"Holy.." Trickster said and the stars exploded..

"Gotcha!" Yolei smiled.

"Wow that was a good teamwork but.." Trickster said and aimed his kaleidoscope onto the sky..

"Now let's gravitate!" He shouted and all of them floats..

"This isn't good.." Angemon said.

"I agree.." TK said

"Gravity Destroyer!" He shoots his kaleidoscope again and all of them falls and the ground exploded..

"Ouch!" Yolei said..

"That hurts!" Cody said.

"Oh you're so gonna pay!" Digmon shouted.

"Gold Rush!"  
>"Double Stars!"<br>The two attacks was beaten by Trickster kaleidoscope..

"This is too boring!" He said.

"I've got to know how davis do it.." Cody thought and saw davis do it..

*flashback*  
>"Digi Chips! Dogma Gauntlet activate!" Davis was shown in his outfit..<p>

*end of flashback..*

"I know now.." Cody said and takes a deep breath..

"Gravity Destroyer!" Trickster uses his kaleidoscope again..

"Now!" Cody said and jump on the stones that levitate..

"Digmon use gold rush!" Cody shouted.

"Gold Rush!" He shouted and it misses the attack.

"If I'm correct then.." Digmon's gold rush dived through the gravity and burst it down..

"What?!" Trickster shouted and falls..

"Now digmon! Digi Chips! Ground armor Activate!" Cody was covered by a rock armor with the hardest rock digizoid shield..

"Equip done!" Cody said.

"Gravity Destroyer!" Trickster shouted.

"Eternal Earth Scatter!" Cody uses trickster gravity to throw earth attacks on him..

"Now stingmon!" Cody shouted.

"Sspiking Strike!" Stingmon suddenly appeared from the air and attack with his spiking strike..

"Graaahhh!" Trickster shouted and his hood was all open..

Trickster was using a spiky hair and looks familiar..

"Is that willis?" TK asked.

"So you finally defeat me I handed to you that but don't take it too lightly.." Willis said.

"Why are you doing this?" Ken asked.

"Think of it as our gift of welcoming.." Willis smiled.

"Willis wait!" Cody shouted.

"Now I bid you farewell oh and ken you don't want to see your brother again.." Willis smiled and disappeared while using his kalidoscope to teleport..

"I still don't know what digi-chips true power but if I'm gonna do it I better find willis and seek some answer.." Cody said with determination..

"Why is it answer me!" Ken shouted but willis was gone he look at cody with the same look..

"We must find him.." Ken growled.

"Sure ken we must.." Cody smiled.

Meanwhile..

"Grrraaahhh!" Davis shouted and attacked joker and void..

"It's useless.." Joker uses his axe and void using his guns..

"I must help davis but how?" Kari asked to herself.

"The answer is within yourself.." A voice in her head said..

"Within myself?" Kari asked and she was transported into a world of light..

"What is that burst of light?!" Void saw that the girl disappeared.

"Dogma Slicer!" Davis shouted and it almost hits void..

"Focus.." Joker said.

"Maybe that girl.." Void gasped.

"No it must be her.." He smiled.

World Of light(?)

"Kari welcome to the world of light" A gatomon greeted her..

"What is this place?" Kari asked.

"This is where all of your question will be answered.." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon why now?" Kari asked..

"I'm not gatomon your digimon kari.. I'm just using her as a trance.." Gatomon said.

"Then who are you?" Kari asked.

"My name is Dianamon and kari you're one of the celestial crown.." Gatomon said.

"Celestial Crown?" Kari asked and wondered..

What is this celestial crown? What it is have to do with kari? Will davis be able to survive alone? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For guest review did davis have to play soccer everyday? Even if he plays I have to pick something else instead of soccer.. It's always davis playing soccer(most of the time).. Then it hit me hey why don't I just use basketball since I like to play basketball so much.. Is that answer your question? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Kari's weapon..

"Okay why is it the celestial crown?" Kari asked.

"Okay then I'll explain to you kari.." Dianamon began to explain about the celestial crown that it was created by human hearts especially the crest of light..

"I see.." Kari said.

"And the digi chips.." Dianamon said.

"What do you know of the digichips?" Kari's eyes widened..

Dianamon began to explain that the digi chips function was founded by this 8 people but one of them rebelled against one another and she thinks that chaos was the one who made it and destroyed destroyer..

"Okay I'm getting rather confused.." Kari said.

"Ugh yeah me too at first.." Dianamon said.

"You too?" Kari asked.

"Why do they fight? Why are they fighting? Even I didn't know.." Dianamon said.

"But why did you know that event?" Kari asked.

"Kari don't stay too close to davis.." Dianamon gives a warning..

"Why?!" Kari asked.

Elsewhere..

"Tch I'm getting weaker by every attacks and that gun.." Davis saw void pointing the gun at him..

"Oh man!" He dodge the bullets and hides..

"Come back here!" Void shouted.

"Whew I started to play basketball now a days then playing soccer for a while it's getting boring.." Davis murmured behind the trees..

"Plasma Ray!" Joker shouted and attacks davis..

"Not again!" He shouted and dodged the attacks..

"And I runs so much.." Davis sigh..

"Death The gun!" Void attacks with his gun and launch a powerful ray..

"If this keeps up.." Davis saw that his armor was disappearing..

"It seems you have a bad time.." Joker said.

"I still haven't recover from that fight.." Davis thought about the last fight..

"I think I must use it.." Davis said throwing his axe..

"Raid strike!" He shouted and throws his axe and aim for void's guns and it just scatter on the ground..

"You're so gonna be fried.." Void shouted and get his guns..

"Plasma Ray!" Joker shouted and attacks davis..

"I forgot about him.." Davis sigh and dodge the attack again but this time he gets closer to joker..

As he gets closer davis slowly changed his axe into a one way gun..

"Take this joker!" Davis shouted.

"Final Miracle Shooting!" His pose was just like Ptera form of kamen rider OOO generating shots at a fast rate..

"Grrraaaaahhh!" Joker shouted and was blown away..

"Now time to run!" Davis said and runs searching for a hiding place..

"That is just like destroyer would do.." Void thought..

"At this point his fighting style matches destroyer so joker would lose anyway.." Void said to himself..

"Oh he is gonna pay for that!" Joker shouted and screamed.

"That was close.." Davis said and sweat dropped.

As time pass by davis was very tired..

"Davis why don't you just use flamedramon?" Raidramon asked in his axe..

"I can't.. I don't even know if I can keep that form stable yet.." Davis reassured raidramon..

"We just have to hold out till kari go back right?!" Raidramon said.

Davis just smile and rest for the time being.. He knows this is gonna be a long fight.

World Of Light(?)

"Angelic Healing!" Kari shouted but she failed again to heal herself..

"Don't push it.." Dianamon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked again..

"You don't have to push yourself.. Just do what you can.. You're not davis." Dianamon suggested.

"Okay.." Kari began to relax and handed his hands down and a green light glowed that heals the flowers..

"Good you've learning the basics.." Dianamon said.

"Yes!" Kari said but saw the screen and saw that davis is in trouble..

"Kari you may not be able to learn all the move but listen just try and try again.." Dianamon said and began teaching her new moves...

"Davis just wait I'll come back.." Kari said.

Back To Davis..

"I can't hold out much longer.." Davis pant..

"He has reach his limits.." Joker smiled and saw davis was getting slower..

"Plasma Strike!" Joker was in front of davis wanted to make an attack..

As he makes the attack davis realize he can't guard the attack anymore but he is willing to do one thing about it pointing his guns at joker..

"Holy.." Joker said and the gun was fired..

"Destruction Pulse!" Davis shouted and joker was sent away. About 5 kilo meters away..

"He was crazy like him.." Void thought and didn't want to attack.

"The one I'm interested is that girl.." He said

"I didn't know he would pull that attacks.." Joker said and saw that davis was still standing but without his armor and has many scratches..

"Joker stop you've lost.." Void said.

"I can still finish him.." Joker said pointing his axe at davis..

"You hear me joker if you dare to hit that boy you'll pay.." He tugs on jokers shirt and threatened him..

"Well there is no other choice.." Davis said and slowly recovering the digi eggs of courage..

"Veemon armor digivolve too!"

"Flamedramon,the flame of courage!" He shouted.

"This is bad flamedramon can you attack?" Davis asked.

"I can't do much damage.." He said.

"It's fine.." Davis smiled.

"Fire Rocket!"  
>"Plasma Ray!"<br>The two attacks collided and turns into one powerful blast..

"Tch kari where are you?" Davis thought about her...

Meanwhile..

"Okay I thought You everything.." Dianamon said.

"Yeah I'm ready.." Kari smiled.

"Good now be ready the moment the portal opens you must get out or you'll stay here forever.." Dianamon said and they saw a portal..

"Okay here I go!" Kari shouted and the portal opens.

Dianamon comes out from gatomon's body but she was in her usual from and not a spirit..

"Would you stop doing that dianamon?" Gatomon shouted..

"I can't! Opanimon! That is the only way I can help your partner.." Dianamon chuckled..

"Wow you're not helping!" Gatomon shouted

"Is that so? But you will thank me later opanimon.." Dianamon chuckled and leaves into a thin air..

"Where did you go?" Gatomon shouted.

"He will come for davis.. If they ever meet davis memory will come back don't let that be my sister.." Dianamon voice echoed..

"How am I suppose to get out of here!" Gatomon shouted but she finds a portal switch right under the floor.

"Why should I ask.." She sigh and opens the portal..

"Kari wait for me!"

Meanwhile..

"Fire Rocket!"  
>"Death The gun!"<br>Flamedramon was almost out of his breath and beaten by void..

"Should I use it?" Davis asked to himself..

"Plasma Ray!" The attack hits flamedramon..

"What are you doing void finish him off already!" Joker shouted.

"Rosetta Stone!" A nefertimon appeared and attacks them..

"Davis you're okay?" Kari jumped in to davis and heals his damage..

"Nefertimon distract them!" She shouted.

"I got it.." Nefertimon began attacking and helping flamedramon..

"Now for your healing.." Kari smiled and healed davis in no time..

"Kari I'm sorry to have troubled you.." Davis said.

Kari still keeping davis healed but slowly nefertimon and flamedramon's effort of guarding their attacks are futile..

"Kari just stop healing me.. I'm fine.." Davis stopped kari from healing him..

"Davis but you're arm.." Kari said that it was still hurting..

"I'm fine.." Davis smiled and his eyes was filled with burning passion..

"I trust you davis.. And I know everything.." Kari whispered to davis making him gasped.

"You know that much?" Davis asked back..

Kari nodded but void and joker began on attacking them..

"This is bad.." Davis said.

"If this keeps on.." Kari and davis thought at the same time..

"Plasma Ray!" Joker attacks both of them but kari and davis gives off the same look and smiled..

"That basketball training really gives a lot of work for me.." Davis smiled at his success..

"Yeah davis-kun.." Kari giggled..

"Kari watch out!" Davis dodge kari from voids bullets and making both of them blush seeing their position(you know what I mean..)

"Kari.. Let's get serious.." Davis was holding his left hand but it healed by itself..

"Davis what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"This is my emergency healing.." Davis said.

"Now Digi Chips Activate! Gauntlet Activate! Burning Armor Activate!" He shouted and was covered by a red wolf like armor with red courage symbol claws..

"Now it's our turn!" Kari smiled and looked at nefertimon..

"Digi Chips Activate! Gauntlet Activate! Angelic Armor Activate!" Kari was covered in swan armor with a majestic arrow that isn't visible..

"Double Play Activate!" Their D3's beep in a strange voice and created a round white circles..

Davis was attacking void while kari was attacking joker.. Davis clash using his claw against void who pointed his gun at him but with his stealth he manage to dodge it in 1 second short while kari uses his arrow and make a good impact but joker was getting closer so she did another thing that is a good attack she learns..

"Myriads Arrow!" Kari shoot her arrow into the air but joker didn't know where it was going and kari step away a little further back to keep her composure..

Davis was attacking bravely with his claws he suddenly feels light.. All of his body was relax while dodging every attacks and he was getting closer by the minute..

"Death The gun!" Void shouted but it was futile davis was already in close range with void..

"X Burning Claw!" Davis shouted and form an X formation claw attacks on void throwing away his guns..

"5!" He saw the D3 beep in a strange light voice and told him to go to the center..

"4!" Kari was getting closer to the center she also heard the voice..

"3!" Davis smiled at all of them for having a good fight..

"2!" Kari and davis got to the center..

"This is bad.." Void said.

"It's the double play.. If this succeed.." Joker gasped.

"We must stop this at all cost.." Void tries to keep attacking but it's useless..

"Now kari" Davis said and began on charging his claw..

Kari began to chant and putting her arrows down..

"White Miracle!" Davis shouted and the place was covered in a white blast making void was thrown half way of the zone but as for joker he manage to hold it but badly burnt..

"Okay we give up.." Void said and pant..

"Me too.." Joker smiled at void..

"Well do us a favor and show us your face void.. Joker.." The two smiled and opens his hood.. The first one was a little spiky hair guy with a nice Teenage wolf T-shirt and the other one is a boy with maroon blue hair and uses a dragon T-shirt..

"Matt-san?" Kari asked..

"Kirito?!" Davis gasped.

"Yeah I'm void.." Kirito sigh..

"And I'm joker.." Matt said and they laugh..

"Well I come here in surprise but because of the sanctuary I can't get close to you.." Kirito said.

"Cause it's our codes.." Matt said.

"I know.." Davis said a little disappointed.

"You better go before chaos knows we let you go.." Kirito said..

"Yeah.." Matt nodded..

"But what about you two?" Davis asked in concerned..

"We're gonna be okay just go!" Kirito shouted and opens a portal..

"Hurry!" Matt said and throws them into the portal that leads them to the computer lab..

Computer Lab..

"Grraahh!" Davis falls from the sky and hits someone with kari right behind him..

"Ouch that was a harsh landing.." Kari said.

"Watch where you're landing on.." Ken said and his back was hurt..

"Where are the others?" Davis asked.

"They kinda left a while ago you know cody got his weapons!" Ken said in a good mood..

"Well where did you guys go?" Ken asked.

"Secret!" Kari and Davis said in sync..

"You guys are lying.." Ken said looking suspicious..

"I have to catch my twin bye!" Davis said and runs off..

"Twin?!" The two wondered..

Unknown Place..

"It seems you two failed me.." Chaos said looking disappointed..

"We must apologize to you chaos-sama.." Joker said.

"We will not do it again.." Void said.

"Okay I forgive you two.. And For bee and stinger I'll have a mission for the two of you.." Chaos filled them with the mission, stinger and bee looked at it seriously..

Who is davis twin? Who else will get their armor? What is bee doing? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just knew that my test is in a few weeks.. Mid semester.. It always the horrible one.. So if I wasn't able to update it's cause of that test.. Any who enjoy the chapter..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: Yolei's weapon..<p>Davis room..<p>

"Uh I'm not feeling well.." Davis said and tries to stand up while he can..

He goes to the bathroom like usual trying to get ready but he saw his face was getting pale. He was about to fall on his knees.. Well oddly jun was earlier than usual..

"How am I going to school now? Mom and Dad is on a trip and Jun is early today cause she hasn't done her school projects." Davis sigh and he packs his things thinking that his friends wouldn't mind about his condition..

Later that day at school..

Davis was walking slowly to keep his pace so he isn't falling..

"Hey that is davis!" It was yolei and ken they go after davis...

"Yolei.. Ken.." Davis was about to fall on his knees..

"Davis are you okay?" Yolei asked and check on his temperature..

"It's hot.." She seemed worried..

"Okay don't tell me you did it like last year.." Ken said.

"Last year?" Yolei asked to ken..

"You know that culinary fest.. Even though he is in a fever he can work more than you say miracle.." Ken explained.

"Oh that is why after the culinary fest davis supposed to clean up but his partner did that instead.." Yolei said.

"Can I get to class?" Davis asked..

"With your condition No!" Ken shouted.

"Oww ken but I want to study.." Davis said giving the puppy eyes..

"Oh no please don't that puppy eyes again.. Okay but if something happened go home.." Ken sigh in defeat..

"Hey ken since when he starts to study?" Yolei whispered.

"By studying it means he is gonna sleep at class.." Ken whispered back..

"I know you two are talking about me and out loud.." Davis said and get between them..

"Sorry davis.." Ken said.

"I'm fine with it.." Davis smiled.

"Well we've got to get to class will you be okay on your own?" Yolei asked..

"Yeah thanks.." Davis runs to the class..

At Class..

" you're late again!" said.

"Gomen.. ! I was in my bed with a little fever I'll wait a little while to go to school.." Davis bowed and apologized.

"I see.. Since it is a valid reason I'll take it.. Now sit.." She started the lesson again..

Davis wasn't paying attention with the lesson instead of that he took the back seat and puts on his jacket and tries to rest a little.. He already drinks the medicine and hope it works..

Lunch..

"Davis are you okay?" TK asked.

"I'm fine TK and I pay attention to the lesson.." Davis sigh.

"But you were sleeping all day.." Kari said.

"Thank you for pointing that kari-chan.." Davis smiled.

"We're just worried that you're still in a fever.." TK said in comfort.

"I'm fine.." Davis smiled.

"Well I'm not going to the digital world.. Tell the others.." Kari said.

"Kari don't.. You must go with the others.." Davis said and cough a lot..

"See. You can't even control yourself.." Kari said the obvious..

"I hate it when you're right.." Davis said..

"Well I'm gonna make sure you rest!" Kari said and acting like a nurse..

"You're just like my mom.." Davis grinned at her..

"And you're supposed to get your body fit.." Yolei comes into the room but actually she and ken was sneaking on davis the whole time..

"Just let kari help you we'll be fine on our own in the digital world.." Ken smiled.

"But.." Davis tried to protest but looking at his friends serious faces..

"I got it already but please all of you don't push yourself and TK.." Davis sigh..

"Yes davis?" TK asked.

"Please keep them out of trouble.." Davis smiled weakly feeling that his fever coming back..

"Leave it to us!" Yolei winked.

"But please if you see one of them don't engage into a fight with one of them.." Davis suggested.

"Unless it is necessary right?" Ken can think what davis thinks..

"Just get some rest.." Yolei said keeping davis mouth shut..

"Okay naggy woman!" Davis shouted.

"Don't call me naggy!" Yolei shouted and makes davis smile..

The bell rings and all of them are getting back to the class..

Later that day at davis..

"Sorry if I ever get like this.." Davis quickly change his clothes and into the bedroom..

"Davis can I look at the fridge?" Kari asked.

"Yeah sure.." Davis smiled..

"I'll be right back.." Kari smiled and gets davis soup ready..

At the kitchen kari couldn't find any of the ingredients that she needs and there is a note at the counter..

Davis the soup ingredients is upstairs behind jun's medical appliances..  
>Love,<br>Mom

"Ugh give me a break!" Kari shouted and went to the next floor..

Meanwhile..

"Okay let's get some ruckus around here.." Trickster said.

"But remember trickster don't do anything stupid.." Bee said.

"Hey it isn't me who makes stupid moves!" Trickster said.

"Well why don't you use that missile of yours?" Bee asked.

"Ah great idea.." Trickster said and unload his digimons..

"Yes willis?" Terriermon asked.

"Could you turn into that missile thing.." Trickster said.

"Oh you mean bazooka okay!" Terriermon smiled..

Terriermon shined in a faint green light..

"Digi Chips Activate! Gauntlet activate! Whirlwind Armor Activate!" Trickster shouted and his armor changed.

"Well let's roll!" Bee said..

"Haha this is gonna be fun.." Trickster began on rampaging..

Digidestined..

"Guys we've spotted trickster!" Izzy said.

"You mean willis.." Yolei corrected.

"Could we just get on with it already!" TK grinned.

"Wow tk you're such in a swing mode juts relax.." Ken tries to calm him down..

"And remember what davis said.." Yolei said..

"Yeah I remember.." TK sigh..

"But why is that bee guy bringing trickster?" Yolei thought..

"Now who is like davis?" Ken smirked.

"I am not like him!" TK shouted.

"But what I want to know who is this bee girl.." Ken thought..

"Ken is there something you have in mind?" Yolei asked.

"No sorry.." Ken apologized.

"Let's go!" TK said.

"I can't win here can I?" Ken sigh.

"Nope.." They all laugh..

Back to davis..

"Tch this is bad I can sense trickster.." Davis said and wanted to stand..

"Davis don't.." Kari said hurriedly letting davis back to his bed..

"But kari.." Davis protested and acted like a little kid..

"When I said no.. Is a no got it!" Kari said.

"Yes.. Kari.. You know you're like my mom.." Davis smiled.

"Really.. Tell me more.." Kari said and giving davis the soup..

"Where did you get the ingredients?" Davis asked and it tastes so good.

"Hmm from jun's desk.." Kari said and makes davis glare at her while she giggled.

Back to the digidestined

"Come here digidestined.." Trickster said.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon shouted.

"I hope this works.." Ken thought..

"Why you!" Trickster shouted and attacked stingmon..

"Earth Shaker!" Cody shouted and attack from behind but trickster knew what to expect he slowly backed away and fire his bazooka..

With Yolei..

Yolei was getting worried that her plan would fail but TK reassured her that this is the best plan..

"Where is bee?" Yolei asked like something is a miss here..

"Right here!" Bee shouted and attacks with her round thing like a yo yo..

"Watch out!" TK quickly grab yolei and they dash through the forest..

"Okay this has gone totally wrong.." Yolei said..

"Maybe not.." TK smiled wickedly..

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

"We could make this our advantage.." TK said.

"Okay tell me more.." Yolei started to get interested.

"Patamon armor digivolve too!"

"Pegasusmon,Flying Hope!"

"My turn yolei.." Hawkmon said.

"Okay.." Yolei sigh..

"Hawkmon armor digivolve too!"

"Shurimon,Samurai of sincerity.."

"Star Shower!"  
>"Double Starts!" The two attacks and aim for bee but she is.<p>

"Slicer Beat!" Bee was attacking with her scissors and obliterate the attacks..

"I thought you would put much of a fight but I was wrong.." Bee smiled.

She attacked with her scissors again and again that is when shurimon was turned back into hawkmon..

"Yolei I'll protect you no matter what.." Hawkmon stated seriously..

"Hawkmon just stop.." Yolei shouted.

"I wish there is anything for me to help.. Wait that's it!" Pegasusmon attacks with her star shower but it's still not working..

"What is with her?" TK asked.

"Time to end this.." Bee said and charged her attacks..

"No!" Yolei suddenly was glowing..

"What is this feeling?" Hawkmon said and feels a power surge..

"I won't let you or anyone hurt my friends! And hawkmon sorry I've been neglecting you this whole time.." Yolei cried at hawkmon's shoulders..

"Let's do this yolei.." Hawkmon said with enthusiasm..

'It's Time!' A boy's voice was heard within herself..

"It's you.." Yolei smiled..

"Digi Chips! Gauntlet activate! Kunoichi Armor Activate!" Yolei's body becomes encovered with black clothings and right on her back was a big shuriken..

"Equip done.." Yolei said and sigh..

Yolei's moves was faster than before with her stealth she dodge bee's every attacks..

"Slicer Beat!" She shouted and attacks but yolei uses her teleportation techniques to dodge it..

"Ninja Art: Wind Hurricane!" Yolei puts up a big hurricane at her and making her thrown into that thing..

"I didn't expect this.." Bee wondered endlessly in the hurricane..

"Ninja Art: Black Crow!" Yolei throws her shuriken and looks like a small crow.. But only does a little damage..

"Hmm this is nothing.." Bee said and broke the attack..

"But that isn't the point.." Yolei smirked and saw that her plan was coming in perfectly..

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon attacks from behind..

"Grraaahhh!" Bee shouted and get to yolei's strings..

"Ninja Art: Thunder Catastrophe!" Bee was fried by that attack and unexpectedly opens her hood..

"Mimi-san?!" TK was confused.

"Ouch that hurts..." Mimi said well she looks like in DA02 but with a more longer hair..

"Mimi why did you do it?" Yolei asked.

"Our promise.. To destroy everyone who gets chaos way even if it means fighting the ones we love.." Mimi said but yolei can see that she is sad..

Yolei tried to reason with her with every possibilities but she just won't listen..

"You have your own way and I have mine.." Mimi smiled.

"Mimi-san.." TK gasped..

"TK.. Yolei.. I'm sorry.." Mimi seems to be crying..

Back with the others..

"Spiking strike!"  
>"Earth Shaker.." The two attacks hits trickster but didn't do much damage..<p>

"What is wrong with him?" Cody seemed confused..

"It's like he has massive guarding point.." Ken said.

"She is crying I must hurry.." Trickster runs as fast as he could to her location..

Ken and cody tried to catch up but trickster was way too fast like he has a bunnies speed..

"He is so fast.." Cody said.

"It's different when he face davis.." Ken thought the same thing as cody..

Back with mimi..

"Mimi let's go or chaos will get mad.." Trickster was like a baby sitter or some sort..

"I know.. But first a parting gift!" Mimi smiled wickedly and handed out a cannon like lilymon have..

"Flower Cannon!" With that explosion she disappeared along with trickster..

Cody and ken saw the smoke and goes even faster to them..

"That is so uncool.." Yolei said while unraveling the smoke..

"Yolei are you alright?" TK asked.

"I'm fine tk.." She said while coughing..

"TK! Yolei!" Ken shouted.

"I know why kari was attacked.." Yolei said.

"You know?!" They all wondered.

"But I need davis.." Yolei said in a serious tone..

Motomiya Residence..

Kari and davis was cheerfully eating the soup..

"I have to give my mom and jun the credit.." Davis smiled.

"Well your fever sure is coming down nicely.." Kari smiled.

"Just a little rest is all I need.." Davis smiled again but for some odd reason he saw another memory line and grabs it..

"Davis is something there?" Kari asked.

"Nothing.." Davis lied.

Kari didn't fully believe davis but it's all what she got right now suddenly the bell rang..

"Davis are you there?" A boy sounded like the age like them..

"Come in! Kirito!" Davis shouted and let him in..

"Kirito?!" Kari asked.

The boy wears a V-neck shirt with black jeans with a pair of black bandana's on his head..

"Dracomon you can go out now.." Kirito smiled and opens his bag..

"That is so not fair!" Dracomon(Blue) shouted..

"Hey it's not my fault you come and say hey I want to come in your backpack.." Kirito joked.

"That is our secret!" Dracomon shouted.

"Sure Draco.." Kirito rolled his eyes..

Kirito then saw kari and he remembered her well cause he is davis cousin after all..

"Wait aren't you Void?" Kari asked.

"Not out in public.." Kirito whispered.

"And I need some sleep! I haven't had my pills yet!" Davis acted grumpy making the two laugh..

"Hey dracomon let's play!" Demi veemon shouted.

"Sure vee but you always cheat at poker!" Dracomon shouted.

"But you cheat in final fantasy!" Demiveemon shouted and jump on him..

"Fair enough.." Dracomon sigh and plays with demiveemon..

They do as davis said as he takes the pill and slowly they close the door letting davis sleep..

"Okay so void is davis cousin?" Kari looked unimpressed.

"Yes and my name is Kirito Motomiya not void! It's our rank! Oops.." Kirito slip out an information..

"Rank?!" Kari asked.

"We actually have ranked.. 8.. It's stinger.. 7th.. Trickster.. 6th it's destroyer but for some odd reason he was our leader or what you call the first.. 5.. It's joker.. 4th.. It's bee.. 3th.. It's me! 2nd it's justice and the first it's one and only chaos.." Kirito sigh.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kari asked.

"Hmm I don't know but you and davis are the one that can change chaos mind.." Kirito smiled weakly and put her hands on kari's..

"Please changed his minds about digi chips.." Kirito pleaded to kari..

"But we just met.." Kari said.

"Wait you didn't remembered that picture convention?" Kirito asked.

"Which one?" Kari asked.

"That in tokyo.." Kirito said.

"Wait you're the one with a dorky rounded glasses is it?" Kari pointed at him..

"Yup.." Kirito smiled in victory..

"Oh yeah.. You're from kyoto and also a digidestined.." Kari said.

"One and only.." Kirito said.

"Okay we'll talk tomorrow I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow?" Kari asked.

"How did you know?" Kirito asked.

"Secret.." Kari winked

She permitted to kirito and left while he saw davis was going on a fever again..

"Why does he has to be sick now?" Kirito clenched his fist forgetting about his bag that was hit by him actually has foods in it..

"Oh ya I forgot.." He suddenly remembered that there is food..

No one doesn't know that davis was crying when he was sleeping..

"Kirito.. Stop it.." Davis murmured..

What will happen next? Will davis regain another memory? Will TK ever get his memory? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay since everyone is asking why matt is attacking them? It will be a secret and will be explain in the prequel..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: TK's Weapon!<p>2 Days Later..<p>

"Davis!" They all shouted at davis as he was coming to the class..

"Hey guys so how was it when I didn't go to school?" Davis asked and smile he sit over at his seat..

"I got my weapon.." Yolei smirked.

"But that guy is so strong.." Cody said saying that trickster gain some power up..

"I see.. Can I guess he is as fast as a bunny and has bazooka!" Davis guessed making the others gasped.

"How did you know?!" TK asked.

"Just a hunch.." Davis winked.

"Cause they are hiding their true weapon.." Davis whispered to tk..

"Why are you telling me all this?" TK asked.

"Cause as of today tk you're leading the team.." Davis smiled.

"Me?! Lead?!" TK said in disbelief..

"Yeah TK.. Me and davis are going somewhere for a while.." Kari smiled.

"So in the mean time you're going to lead the team.. And tell ken this.." Davis whispered again..

"What?! You want ken to fight his own brother?!" TK shouted.

"If he wants to get his weapon.." Davis stated.

"And we're off to see willis!" Kari shouted.

"You're going to see our enemy?" Yolei shouted.

"Shhh.. Get closer to your friends but get more closer to your enemy.." Davis gives the old saying..

"That seems a good plan but why must kari come?" TK asked..

"Cause hmm I don't know I want to come!" Kari glared at davis..

"TK rule 2 of taking a girl to a date is never reject their request.." Davis smiled at tk making him wonder..

The bell rang and it's time for class and for some odd reason tk saw davis was listening to the lessons especially history..

Lunch..

"Davis you can answer that question about a photographer of china who is he again?" TK asked.

"Moti.. That is the easiest one I can remember and I don't have to do that damn pop quiz!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah lucky you.." Kirito smiled and sit with him..

"What is he doing here?" TK asked.

"He is davis twin after all.." Kari smiled at kirito and sit besides him..

"Um.. Yeah that's it!" Kirito smiled.

"And let me guess you're in class b?" Davis asked.

"Yeah and that damn jason just keep bullying people I'll show him.." Kirito wanted to smack him..

"Woah easy there.." Davis smiled and dodge kirito's punch..

"You're really familiar.." TK said like he remembers him from somewhere..

"Kirito can I see dracomon?" Davis asked.

"Right at your service!" Dracomon smiled and saw that he was down at the table..

"How did you get in there?" Kirito asked.

"Actually I'm playing hide and seek with vee.." Dracomon said.

"Dracomon there you are!" Demiveemon shouted.

"Okay vee I'm done playing.. You win!" Dracomon shouted and throws the sweets to him..

"Yay sweets!" Demiveemon said and quickly goes back to the computer room..

"Okay now that is done davis what did you want to know?" Dracomon asked.

"I'm looking for that artifact.. The one with a veedramon's face.." Davis explained that the structure he knows best..

"Oh that's willis he always knows how to find those things but it's on the other side of New York.." Dracomon said.

"Okay that's weird but I guess I must ask to willis and here is something.." Davis search his wallet for I don't know 5000 yen or something..

"Now I can buy that book!" Dracomon was happy that he runs while tripping with his one foot to another..

"He always do that.." Kirito sigh in embarrassment..

"At least it's better than agumon.." Kari sigh..

"What did he do?" They asked even tk wanted to know and kari whispered it to them..

"Gross!" Kirito shouted.

"I didn't know digimon could even do that.." Davis said in awe..

"Why are we even discussing this?" TK sigh..

"I need to bring my memory back quickly.." Davis muttered.

"Um davis did you say anything?" Kirito and TK asked.

"Nope nothing at all.." Davis put up a weak smile and the bell rang..

"We better get to class!" TK said.

"I'm still not in the mood you go first.." Davis said in a bored tone..

"Okay kari want to come?" TK offered.

"No thanks tk.." Kari smiled and she wanted to comfort davis she knew something isn't right with davis..

"I have to get it fast.." Davis said..

"Davis.." Kari said

"Chaos is waiting.." Davis said making kari more worried.

When suddenly kari slap davis on the face..

"Okay davis you're acting strange and all gloomy like that I wanted to help please.. Don't be like that let's just ask trickster or willis about it!" Kari shouted.

"Thank you kari.." Davis smiled sincerely..

"Right after Nihon or japanese anyway.." Kari smiled..

"Yeah sure.." Davis sigh..

"Let's go.." Kari said

Later that day America Region.

"Okay what do you want me for davis?" Willis asked.

"Look willis I know you're trickster but where did you find that veedramon statue?" Davis asked.

"Hmm in that cave.." Willis said pointing at the south direction where there is a cave..

"We must go there.." Davis said.

"But we can't go back.." Willis said.

"I'm fine with it.. I'll find my last string of memory there.." Davis said in confident..

"Last string?! Oh this is interesting.." Willis was amused.

"Wait for me!" Kari shouted looking at willis and davis that was walking at a fast rate..

Back with the newer digidestined..

"Okay davis is out and now I'm in charge.." TK stated.

"Wohoo.." Yolei said in a bored tone..

"This is boring.." Cody said.

"Cody wanna watch corpse party later?" Ken asked.

"Please not that anime again! It gives me the chill!" Cody shouted and began to shiver.

"Ken you're scaring him.." TK said and looked at cody that said please don't again to himself..

"Ugh fine.. It's no fun with davis not around.." Ken kick the soda can and it hits izzy on the face while he came in with tai and the others..

"That has got to hurt.." Tai said helping the dizzy izzy..

"Thanks tai.." Izzy smiled.

"Hey no problem.." Tai smiled.

"Yo minna.." Kirito smiled and was behind the door.

"Hey kirito.." Tai smiled.

"You know him?" TK asked.

"Uh actually we went into the same team for the senior and junior league right?" Tai winked.

"Yeah.. And tai here is a natural.. Wait now here comes matt.." Kirito said looking at matt who still plays his harmonica..

"What's up.." Matt high five with Tai..

"That's odd you two always fight each other.." Yolei sigh..

"Well actually we kinda sort things out.." Tai pat TK on the back.

"Cody,TK we need to talk.." They do a group huddle.

In cody's opinion he kinda being disturb why are all of the enemy is between us..

"That is what I thought.." TK smiled.

"So what is the plan?" Cody asked.

"We do nothing.." TK said.

"Nothing?!" The two asked.

"It's what davis do.." TK said.

"What davis would do is act recklessly and goes in there.. But you're not davis so do it your way.." Ken smiled.

"Hey good idea.." TK said.

"Oh man! I give another bad idea.." Ken face palmed.

"Ken next time don't speak.." Yolei glared.

Ken just puts up a sad face and on the screen there was something wrong it's only stinger..

"The game begins.." Tai smiled

"Wanna go tai?" Kirito asked.

"Sure.." Tai smiled

Tai and Kirito left the room without no one realizing except matt.

"So chaos makes his move.. This is gonna be interesting.." Matt smirked.

"Digi Port Open!" TK shouted and they were transported into the digital world..

Digital World..

"What a drag and why am I doing this alone?" Stinger sigh..

"There he is!" TK and pegasusmon shouted and attacked him..

"It can't be helped I just wanna talk to ken but I meet this annoyance.." Stinger sigh further..

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon attacks stinger but it misses..

"Why aren't you guys not attacking?" TK asked yolei,cody and ken..

"I can't... Cause it wouldn't be fair and for once tk back off.." Ken shouted.

"Sting slicer!" Stinger paralyzed pegasusmon..

"You know what TK that isn't what leading a team for.." Stinger smiled.

"Okay let's talk Onii-san!" Ken shouted.

"As you wish.." Stinger gets closer to ken and takes off his mask..

"You're real right?" Ken asked.

"You guys won't be fighting me.." Stinger smiled and pointed the two figure appearing..

"Why I must face him again!" Void shouted.

"Well it would be a pleasure.." The second figure said.

"Well I'll leave this to you leader!" Stinger shouted and gets ken back to the real world..

"Portal Open!" A curtain of darkness openings open the portal..

"If you want to know step in.." Stinger said and ken just nodded..

Yolei and cody tried to stop ken but..

"Black Cross!"  
>Void was suddenly behind yolei and cody and attacked them..<p>

"Ja ne!" Stinger shouted with playful voice and he went into the portal with ken on his back..

Back at the cave..

"Watch out!" Davis shouted and a black thing just grab kari..

"Davis help.." Kari shouted that she was grabbed by it..

"Don't be afraid.. Let it take over but don't lose to it.." Davis suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked she kicked the dark beings even more..

"Gauntlet!" Davis shouted and holds his axe and cut the darkness..

"Kari don't be afraid just let the darkness pass through if you're scared they will take over your light.." Willis warned.

"Got it I'll be careful next time.." Kari nodded.

"We're here!" Davis shouted out loud seeing the big veedramon statue..

Back with TK.

"Why did you took ken?!" TK shouted.

"Nothing personal.. It's not what we want.. We respect stinger and do as he wish for once.." The second figure said.

"And who are you?!" Yolei shouted.

"Me?! You can call me Chaos.. I'm the leader of sanctuary.." Chaos greeted and bowed.

"Be ready.." Yolei said and get ready for a battle stance..

"Gauntlet Activate!" Cody and yolei changed to their attires..

"I don't need my gauntlet to defeat you guys.." Chaos smiled wickedly..

Yolei throws his shuriken while cody uses his earth shaker but nothing is working..

"What is with him?" Cody said in irritating voice..

"It's like none of our attacks are working.." Yolei said while seeing that she is clearly out matched by him..

"Time Control!" Chaos said and suddenly was behind yolei kicking her in the stomach..

"What is with him.." Yolei said and it was hurt..

"I've come to see the child of hope getting his weapon but this is a disappointment.." Chaos said seeing TK shiver..

Pegasusmon attacked with his star shower but chaos manage to dodge him and went straight with the kill and grabbed pegasusmon necks..

"You want your partner to die?" Void asked and he attacked chaos..

"What are you doing void?" Chaos asked making him letting pegasusmon go..

"I hate to see someone who can't fight get beaten.." Void shouted.

"TK you've got to fight.." Yolei took out her shuriken and fight along void..

"First destroyer.. Now you.." Chaos shouted.

"You know I don't like people who can't defend themselves.." Void said that make him glowed..

"Gauntlet Activate!" Void shouted and he was covered by a blue armor different than his first..

"Blue Wave!" He used his lance and plunged back chaos..

"I think I have to use it after all.." Chaos smiled.

"Come Victory Greymon!" He shouted and a wargreymon comes but with swords on his hands..

"Damon Breaker!" Yolei and cody manage to guard his attack while void uses his lance and turns it into a shield..

"Britania Wall!" He shouted and block the attack..

"Void why are you helping us?" Cody asked.

"I needed time to complete my armor and when I heard destroyer betrayed us I search for the reason.. But now I know.." Void smiled and throws his lance..

"Thunder Cross!" Void restricts victory greymon's move..

"Dracomon operation: Hope! Is on the way.." He looked seriously at tk.

"Have fun TK.." Void attacks victory greymon but it seems to miss..

"Gauntlet! Courage Armor Activate!" Chaos shouted and victory greymon turns into a black twin sword with courage symbol..

"Black End!" Chaos attacks all of them and tk was still thinking about what he should have done..

"That's it.. Davis wanted me to.." TK finally realized.

"Have fun.." He said..

"I hope they are dead.." Chaos sigh..

A faint yellow glow guarded them and healed their injuries..

"Magical Healing!" TK was holding his staff but it had the hope sign glow..

"Dark Cross!" Chaos shouted but Void was ready for what coming..

"Yolei, Cody! Do as I say!" TK said and he began to charge his attacks..

"Give me 5 minutes.." He shouted..

"Ninja Art: Black Crow!" Yolei began hitting chaos with illusion crows..

"Earth Collision!" Cody began to put earth walls surrounding Chaos..

"Just 2 more minutes.." TK said and comes out a spark in his staff..

Void uses his lance once again and created an air whirlpool and distract chaos..

"What are you planing?" Chaos seems confused.

"Now void run!" TK shouted and his staff was fully charge..

"Chronos Thunder!" TK uses his staff and erupted a giant spark of thunder making chaos utterly paralyzed..

"Now we'll see who you really are.." Tk said and tries to opens chaos mask and when he did he can't believe it..

"Tai-san? Why?"

Everyone seemed confused why tai? Why did he do this?

"Now all comes out.." Tai sigh..

"He did that cause of justice.." Void said.

"All you guys need to know is blame destroyer.. He wanted to destroy our hardwork!" Tai shouted.

"Our hardwork?! More like us.. You didn't do anything! Me,Stinger and Trickster doesn't trust you much and that is why we're bringing destroyer's memory back!" Void shouted.

"Justice Arm!" A boy with white jacket appeared and annihilate tk's shield..

"He is here.." Void said.

"Oh what do we found here.. Another traitor.." The boy puts up a wicked smile..

"I told you to get back to the lab.." Tai growl..

"Well I'm just around drinking smoothies.." Justice said

"But there is no smoothies.." Tai said.

"Haha yeah I was having a good time when I heard all the fighting.." Justice smiled.

"Let's go back to the lab.." Tai said escorting justice..

"Bye! Bye!" Justice said before he and tai disappear into thin air..

"Well void are you on his or on our side.." TK asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on your side dumb.. Dumb.." Void said the obvious..

Yolei and cody just stared at void he is getting well with tk..

"Hey wanna play that Freddy's night while davis isn't on the house?" Void asked.

"Only if you let me first.." TK giggled.

"Fine.." Void sigh..

"Okay void would you stop using that mask it's creepy.." Yolei suggested.

"Well I can't.. I must wear it if I didn't.." Void said.

"If you didn't?" TK asked.

"If I didn't use this.. My gauntlet wouldn't be stable.." Void said explaining to them that the mask gives massive strength but once you take it off in the digital world by willingly it can affect your brain..

"Example?" TK getting more fascinated by him..

"Hmm brain trauma.. Cancer etc.. If you're lucky like destroyer you can take it off willingly.." Void smiled.

"Wow that is dangerous! Wait why can destroyer do it willingly?" They all wondered.

"Cause destroyer has one more digi egg.." Void said..

Meanwhile..

"Dogma Slicer!" Davis,Trickster and kari were having a hard time fighting the black unknown digimons..

"What is that?" Kari asked..

"They aren't digimons or humans.." Davis warned.

"Okay davis more fighting less talking.." Trickster said as they were running davis slips down and was caught by one of them..

"Davis!" The two shouted.

"Why is it so calm?" Davis asked to himself..

"We need.. You.. We need help.." The black creature told davis in telepathy..

"Why did you need help? Didn't you want us?" Davis asked.

"No we didn't.. We were luring you cause I'm the last string of your memory.." The black creature said and he was slowly going inside davis and he felt it painfully..

"Grraaaahhh!" Davis shouted.

"Davis don't!" They shouted.

"No it's fine..grrraaaahhhh!" Davis eyes was glowing purple..

"What is happening to him?" Kari asked.

"I don't know at this point.." Trickster said looking like he is terrified at davis for a reason..

What will happen to davis will he survive? What is justice planning? All and that will be answered on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay this is the interlude chapter before ken's weapon been revealed and I don't know why I always choose tai as a villain.. I really don't know.. Onwards to the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7: Destroyer Returns and ken's weapon revealed..<p>"Grraaahhhh!" Davis shouted as his vision was blurring but then nothing happens..<p>

"Davis are you okay?" Trickster asked but this time kari didn't felt davis aura this aura was more deadlier..

"Don't bother me.." Davis said in a bored tone and kept walking to the statue..

"Did it just me or I saw 2 davis?" Kari can still sense davis but his aura is getting weaker..

"It must be that dark thing.. The more he is attach to it.." Trickster said.

"The more he is lost.." Kari and trickster agreed on stopping davis..

"Big Bang Missiles!" Trickster pulls out his bazooka but davis dodge it like he has a third eye or something..

"Get of my way.." Davis seems to be bored and attacked trickster without using his armor just punch and kicks..

"Davis stop.. Or I'll.." Kari said giving a threat but it isn't working..

"You'll what hit me? Is that it? Kari you can't do that remember?" Davis asked..

"I'll do what I must.." Kari said taking her battle stance..

"Kari don't let your guard down that isn't davis anymore.." Trickster warned..

"Dark Gauntlet Activate.." Davis was encovered by a dark aura of energies..

He wears the digimon emperor's outfit but it's color was pitch black.. He had twin swords on his hands representing a crest they never seen before..

"That crest.." Trickster said like it's so familiar..

"Zero Dragoon!" Davis began to create a black tornado around them..

"This trick.. Kari whatever you do don't look.." Trickster shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Kari asked while closing her eyes..

"Something drastic.." Trickster said and pointing his bazooka at the air..

"Elevate Bazooka!" He shouted and the gravity was thrown out of balance..

Trickster gives the signal for kari to fly up towards the tornado..

"I haven't use this move yet but I'll try.." Kari began to chant on the way up..

"Aurora Blaze!" She shouted and the tornado becomes a beautiful rainbow and all of them manage to escape..

"That was a close one.." Trickster sigh but looking at kari it took a lot from her..

She was a little dizzy but other than that the move went perfectly and makes davis grinned.

"Why are you resisting?" Davis asked.

"Cause davis I don't wanna see you like this.." Kari said getting back on her knees..

"If you're so sure then come.." Davis said.

"I hesitate for a while but now I know in every fight.. In every battle I learn something.." Kari thought while throwing her arrows at davis..

Davis begins to strike trickster but he too started glowing..

"I know davis a whole lot of time now.. Every fight every battle davis was the one I felt it when we battle and release the golden radiance.. Fighting.. Antylamon(Virus) I can feel his spark last time he saves my partner and now I'm gonna help him!" Trickster shouted and break through from his bazooka changing he and himself back to their normal self..

"Let's go Antylamon!" He digivolved lopmon into antylamon..

"Unite!" Trickster's helmet was broke into two..

The weapon turns into a dual machine gun with antylamon's fast armor..

"Fast Beat" Trickster or I say now willis was attacking davis from everywhere and davis only smiled while dodging the attacks..

"It isn't working.." Trickster grinned.

"Your attacks won't reach me.." Davis said.

"We'll see about that!" Trickster began shooting with his machine guns..

"They are using all their strength than I can too.." Kari shouted and the digi armor of light and her crest glowed..

"Give me strength.." She was holding Nher crest without realizing..

"Armor up!" She was covered with white armor it's like a magician but with white color..

"White Snow!" Kari worked well with trickster freezing davis then attacking with his machine guns..

She begun attacking with her staff with white ray of light to davis.. Davis was getting closer to her but..

"Stop it.." Davis was holding his head..

"Do you want to help me?" The voice said.

"But not like this!" Davis shouted.

"Then I'll force my way in!" The voice shouted.

"It seems davis is fighting back.. Let's help him.." Willis said.

"Yes trickster I mean willis.." Kari nodded..

"Please.. Help.. Me.." Davis said as he was surrounded by the dark force..

"This ends here!" A boy with a sword that looks like fanglongmon's..

"Let's go fanglongmon.." The boys eyes glowed red and began attacking davis..

"Who is that?" Kari asked.

"Nick what are you doing here?!" Willis asked.

"I'll explain later! But something bad is gonna happen if we live davis here alone.." The boy with a Black V-neck shirt with a claw sign on his back and uses a black jeans with a black bracelet on his hands like a communicator..

"We've got to do this fast partner.." Fanglongmon's voice said..

"Grraaaahhhh!" Davis shouted and began attacking blindly on them..(A/N: Nick is just appearing here and there for this story..)

Now kari was getting confused it's like she saw him from somewhere but couldn't ring a bell on it..

"Cross Blaster!" The boy began to attack on X pattern on davis making the statue glowed..

"Your!" Davis and Nick clash at one another..

"I think it's time I give back what's yours.." A bright light surrounded them.

Unknown Place..

"Where am I?" Davis asked.

"Welcome Davis.." The boy opens his hood and it looks like him but only white hair..

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"Let's unite one more and it will bring your memory back my other self.." Nick smiled and his body was getting more transparent and can't be look by the eyes..

"Wait!" Davis shouted.

"Goodbye.." Nick smiled and all went black..

Back in the cave the statue stopped glowing..

"Did we do it?" Kari asked looking at davis who is unconscious in willis lap..

"Ugh what happen?" Davis was awake and saw kari and willis but still with a dizzy head..

"Don't move.." Kari said.

"Tell me everything.." Davis asked willis on what happens..

"Actually.." Willis tells davis everything about nick and how he saves them then the statue glows and that is when davis suddenly found unconscious..

"I see.." Davis said and began to stand on his own..

"You're not still healed yet.." Kari said and seemed worried..

"I'm fine.. And I want to meet ken now cause veemon here is the key to his weapon.." Davis said looking at his D3.

Meanwhile with ken..

"Stinger why did you drag me here?!" Ken asked.

"To show you why I leave.." Stinger gets into his battle stance..

"Let's get the game on.." Ken shouted.

"Wormmon digivolves too! Stingmon!"

"Spiking strike.." Stingmon attacks stinger but he just dodge it like it was nothing..

"You know ken I was good at dodging things.. Heck even I can dodge chaos attacks for a while.." He explain while dodging the attacks of stingmon..

"Gauntlet Activate!" A dracomon(green) appeared right before stinger..

"I'll show you why I'm number 7.." Stinger's weapon was like a twin saber but it has some twitch at the end..

"Strangler Strike!" A thorn of grass appeared and stunned stingmon..

"Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

"Now let's have a talk.. Firstly I leave because I want you to feel what good our family really is.." Stinger smiled.

"But will you ever come back?" Ken asked.

"I will after everything is over.." Stinger said.

"Arctic snow!" A block of ice covered stingmon and destroyed the grass..

"Are you okay?" A girl who was wearing a white magician outfit said.

"Who are you?!" Ken asked..

"Dogma Blaze!" A guy with black mask said and get around stinger..

"Destroyer.." Stinger started to shiver..

"Hey there stinger may I join in?" Destroyer smiled..

"Big Bang Shot!" Trickster knocks stinger with a surprise attack..

"Nice job stinger.." Destroyer smiled.

"Who are you guys?" Ken asked.

"We're the seven guardians.. I'm their rightful leader Destroyer.." He introduced himself..

"And I'm her magician Snow!" The girl magician smiled..

"And It's just old me.." Trickster said.

"How can I trust you willis?" Ken glared to trickster..

"What can I say.. I'm not the best cookie on the jar but I just can't stand here and let stinger killed you in the process.." Trickster smiled.

"I'm not gonna kill him!" Stinger shouted.

"He is lying.." Trickster whispered.

"And ta-da! Here is ExVeemon!" Destroyer claps his hands and exveemon appeared.

"Hey there ken!" Exveemon smiled.

"Okay he always acts cheerful like this.. Then give me exveemon just who is he?" Ken thought..

"Strangler Strike II" stinger attacks destroyer but he easily dodge it..

"You're getting good but I'm better.." Destroyer smiled while changing his weapons..

"Weapons Change! Courage Claw!" He shouted and his armor changed into a red one..

"Burning Rampage!" He attacked stinger and they were equally matched with every single blow destroyer manage to get closer to stinger..

"This is bad.." Stinger thought while destroyer smirked..

"Just how strong is he?" Ken gasped.

"Burning Tornado!" Destroyer copied wargreymon's attack but made it into his own version..

"That's tai-san moves how did he?" Ken gasped even more he was surprise by destroyer acts..

"Let's just sit back and watch.." Trickster yawn..

"Yeah if destroyer gets fun he can't stop.." Snow smiled..

"Well I better stop before anything blows up and I can't control it.." Destroyer said lowering his power down but kept on dodging stinger attacks..

"How did he gets faster?" Stinger asked to himself.

"Right behind you.." Destroyer attacks with barrages of kicks..

"Ken! DNA before stinger gets up!" Destroyer shouted.

"Okay!" The two of their digivice shines..

"Stingmon!"  
>"Exveemon!"<p>

"DNA Digivolution too!"

"Paildramon!"

"Ken just stop don't turn it into imperialdramon.." Destroyer smiled wickedly while Ken nodded and agreed with destroyer..

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon hits stinger with all he got..

"I got it now.." Ken thought he knew what destroyer was thinking since imperialdramon was big and paildramon was small he can use that stealth to over run stinger..

"Disaster Flora!" Stinger suddenly was behind paildramon hitting him with punches and kicks and suddenly imprisoning him into a box cage..

"Get me out of here!" Paildramon shouted..

"Ken think outside of the box.." Destroyer smiled.

"Think outside?" Ken thought and he snap at destroyer..

"Okay I really need to know who you are.." Ken said and destroyer revealing his mask just for a little while but then close it again..

"You're.." Ken said but was cut off by stingers sudden movement..

"Look at your partner beaten.. But what I want to know ken! Can you solve this?" Stinger asked and ken looked at destroyer the two nodded.

"Now I know my purpose.. To get my brother back and help the others and trickster could you forgive me?" Ken asked trickster in the most humble way he could do..

"It would be my pleasure.." Trickster smiled.

"DNA Equip! Gunner Gauntlet Activate!" Ken started to glow purple and his armor changed into a purple armor with the design like terra in kingdom hearts birth by sleep.. He held a twin gun on his left and right hand..

"Linger Blaster!" Ken took a ghost step and suddenly was behind stinger and attacked him with his gun..

"I can't move.." Stinger said like his body was numbed..

"That's cause that shot paralyzed you.." Ken chuckled like when he was the emperor..

"Not bad.." Destroyer winked.

"Courtesy of stinger always attacked me with one attacks and going easy on me!" Ken glared at him..

"Full Ignition!" He was attacking and charging the guns or pistols into one big attack and stinger was pushed into half of the place..

"That hurts.." Stinger said as his head was still dizzy..

"Well that's cause nii-chan always goes easy on me!" Ken shouted.

"Well if you two done fighting we still got places to go meet ya later.." Destroyer winked. He, Snow and trickster wanted to go but ken stopped him..

"Let me join you.."

"Hmm.." Destroyer tried to think but the more ally he got the better. He just smiled at him and put a you should ask kinda looked..

"So that means.." Ken shouted.

"Welcome to the group.. But instead of ken we should give you a nickname.." Trickster smiled.

"How about gunner.." Stinger suggested..

"Nope I already have a name how about striker?" Ken asked.

"Good name.. Let's go.." Destroyer said and they disappeared into thin air..

Next day..

"Okay davis did you go anywhere last night?" Kirito asked he was sitting next to davis..

"Would you stop asking me the 100th time.. Just ask willis!" Davis shouted making the teacher gasped.

"Okay could you explain to us about Black and white exposure.."

"Sure thing Mr. Cloud.. Hmm black and white huh? If you put it in a computer you could edit it with your programs and it's adobe is it? We'll just.." Davis began to explain even kari was surprised davis knew a lot of thing about cameras..

Lunch..

"Wow you just ace that teacher's question I'm impressed.." TK said.

"It was nothing TS! Ups TK sorry.." Davis giggled..

"It's okay.. Hey did you know that kirito is void?" TK asked.

"Of course and you guys meet chaos.." Davis sigh..

"How did you know all of that?" TK asked.

"Hey davis,tk.." Kari smiled at davis even more than usual..

"Um is there something I didn't know?" TK asked again..

"Nope.. Kari is just so happy I showed her something she didn't know.." Davis winked and left with books on his hands..

"Where are you going?" TK asked.

"Returning this science,history.." Davis was blabbering about the book until math..

"Well I'm returning this book ja ne!" He begun to walk the corridors..

"Okay is davis a geek now?" TK asked.

"Nope.. He just likes reading.." Ken appeared right beside TK making him chill and since when did ken was there..

"Hey ken.. You're always doing that.." A boy that was older and at the age of Taichi said.

"Onii-san!" Ken shouted and hugged him..

"Hey stand down kiddo.." The boy smiled..

"Okay who is that?" TK asked.

"That's ken's brother.. Osamu.." Kari winked and gets her books that she supposedly returned 2 days ago..

"Ken's brother is still alive?" TK's eyes widened..

"Onii-san let's play!" Ken acted like a little kid..

"Okay but tomorrow.. Remember I have to tell mom and dad.." Osamu smiled.

"Ow not fair! You promise!" Ken shouted and pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Say what we go into the digital world.." Osamu was holding a digivice it was like a D-Cyber..

"Really?!" Ken's eyes widened.

"Sure.. And I can just keep dracomon as the one to blame.." Osamu said laughing..

"Okay osamu you can't do that to me!" Dracomon(green) shouted from his backpack..

"Just shut up this one time.." Osamu sigh..

"Okay.." He whimpered.

"That isn't how you treat him!" Ken shouted and pat dracomon..

"Thanks ken.." Dracomon growl and quickly closes the backpack blushing..

"Okay that was weird.." Ken said.

Digital World..

"It's almost done.." Justice said examining victory greymon..

"It twitch.." Victory greymon said but then howling in pain..

"Are you okay?" Chaos asked and picks up agumon who was hurting..

"It means it's working.." Justice laughed evilly.

"Grraaahhhh!" Agumon was burning up like crazy but in a dark flame and a new figure appeared changing him.. He was a black agumon but with a black X mark on his chest..

"My name is Agumon Crimson X and I'm at your service tai.."

"Now things will get interesting.." Tai chuckled..

What is justice planning on using black agumon? Why is destroyer determined to put ken in his group? All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I'm making an evil agumon here I like the sound of black agumon coming back but more smarter okay I'm blubbering again.. Well enjoy the story:)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8: Chaos New Armor..<p>Few Days Later..<p>

"Something isn't right.." Davis thought about the others constant attacking but for the past few days there isn't any..

"Shouldn't it be good?" Kari asked.

"No it's just weird for someone to just disappear into thin air.." Osamu explained.

"So in conclusion davis is worried that something might happen to the others.." Ken said.

"What I want to know is why everytime I see tai now a days I can feel his malice more and more each day.." Davis seemed worried..

"I think davis worries is right.." Kirito was right behind the door..

"What are your worries davis?" They all asked.

"I can sense agumon but it isn't him anymore.." Davis grip a hold of veemon..

"Davis can't breathe!" Demiveemon said.

"Sorry vee.." Davis apologized and letting veemon go..

"And may I ask how you can change digi eggs when veemon isn't around?" They all wondered till now..

"Hmm it's just comes to me when I'm fighting just ask nick.." Davis eyes changed into green colors and his hair turns into white..

"Yo!" The figure now was nick said.

"Okay nick how did you do it without your digimon? We never saw your digimon.." Osamu said.

"It's him.." Nick pointed at veemon..

"The answer lies in veemon.. I can't stay long or davis will be the one that trapped.." Davis eyes turns into normal..

"See told ya.. So what does he say?" He asked.

"It's veemon.." Kirito said but that doesn't make sense to all of them..

"Asking nick it's like a riddle.." Osamu sigh.

"You got that right.." Davis smiled..

The bell rings they were usually early to discuss stuff at the library since everyone else was busy with their chores at home thankfully jun was the one that volunteer today..

"Nick.. Why did we have to unite?" Davis asked..

"I don't know.. But I feel that I'm the part that you lost.. I was given the body by the sovereign fanglongmon right?" Nick asked back.

"Oh yeah.." Davis smiled.

"Well I just didn't want to bear that you have magnamon.." Nick sigh..

"I think I better use ulforce.." Davis looking at the sky..

"Yeah while escaping anyway.. And chaos was being brainwashed by justice.." Nick said.

"You say what?!" Davis shouted and everyone looking at him weirdly..

"You never changed.." Nick sigh..

That day..

"I'm ready for a test drive.." Tai was in his chaos outfit.

"Would you just chill.." Justice said.

"He is just like that I guess.." Bee smiled.

"But more importantly we'll get those traitors.." Joker said.

With Destroyer..

"I've got a bad feeling about this.." Destroyer said and look at the clouds that is grey and looks like it's raining..

"Let's go.." Trickster said.

Snow looks at destroyer, he never seems this worried..

"Void will join us with TK later.." Snow informed destroyer..

"No don't we'll do it alone this time.." Destroyer didn't want to put all the guilt to them..

"Okay but destroyer we better be careful.." Trickster said.

"I got it.. Everyone battle position.. Oh yeah there is a party information at your D3 please look at it.." Destroyer informed..

"Ah!" They all shouted..

Digital World(Dark Zone)

"We're here.." Destroyer said.

They all saw that this part of the dark zone was spooky enough to make anyone scare..

"Just be on your guard.." Destroyer smiled

"And don't let the bats get you!" Destroyer laughed menacingly..

"As if I'm scared.." Ken shouted.

But at the sound of the cue destroyer saw the 4 remaining guardian..

"It seems you've come traitor.." Joker said and began hitting them with his axe..

"Lineage Cannon!" Bee winked and jump from the air and pointed the cannon at snow which she quickly dodge it..

"Justice Arm!" Justice attacked destroyer but he just quickly dodging it without moving from his spot..

"I'm impressed.." Destroyer smirked.

"Oh you will be.." Justice uses his attacks and maneuver it at a 60 degrees slash that makes destroyer moves..

"Not bad.." He pointed at him..

"You're still the laughing stuff is it?" Justice said.

"Okay I don't want to fight any of you I just want to see chaos.." Destroyer said.

"I'm right here destroyer.. You may have defeated me last time and runs but not this time!" Chaos shouted and right beside him was a black agumon..

"Something isn't right.. That is no ordinary agumon.." Destroyer thought..

"Agumon warp!" Chaos hops on agumon who digivolved..

"Agumon warp digivolve too!"

"Victory Greymon Crimson X!" The agumon's eyes was hal red and his sword was filled by malice..

"Crimson Breaker!" Victory greymon attacks destroyer but he dodge it in time..

"It's my turn.." Destroyer said and summon his axe..

Destroyer keeps pushing victory greymon backward but still he was surprise at victory greymon's power it wasn't the same as normal..

"That eyes.." He said and look at victory greymon's eyes for a while and it looks empty and hollow..

"What have you done with him?!" Destroyer growl..

"Just modify him for better.." Chaos chuckled and destroyer looks at him in despise and awe..

"Snow.. Whatever you do don't attack bee!" Destroyer shouted.

"Why?!" Snow asked.

"Just do as I say" Destroyer ordered..

"I know now.. If we hit bee.." Ken was dodging every attacks that joker plunge at him..

"Then.. Chaos will berserk.." Stinger thought..

"And that can't be good.." Trickster said using a dual teamwork with stinger dodging bee's every attack..

"Come back here!" Bee said and attacking trickster with everything she got..

"Who said I'll berserk like last time.." Chaos smirked evilly and a dark red aura was surrounding him..

"Gauntlet Activate! Armor of dark courage activate!" Chaos was uncovered with black and red blood outfit but has an X mark on his chest..

"Dogma Slicer!" Destroyer tried to attacked chaos but he just moved like that attack was slower than normal..

"Tch.. Not again.." He said as he looks at chaos who attacks him with punches and kicks..

"Now for your punishment.." Chaos said and attacked destroyer in a 45 degrees back flip..

"Graahhh!" Destroyer shouted in pain..

"Darkness Obliterator!" He began charging on his attacks..

"Destroyer change with me.." A voice whispered to him..

"But.."

"No buts just do as I say.." The voice said.

"Okay.." He nodded

"Change! Peace!" Destroyer's outfit changes into a white magician like kari's but of course it's a male outfit duh!

"Teleport! Now!" At the spare second destroyer manage to escape chaos attacks..

"Come! Fang Crusher!" Destroyer shouted and appeared an amazon cutlass but with fanglongmon's signature..

"You're.." Chaos said.

"Actually I'm not destroyer.. Meet your old teammate Photon!" He shouted the new figure who identified as Photon said.

"Photon?! I thought you're dead?!" Chaos said..

"No I survive the blast that you took and destroyer saved me but.. I'm trapped in this body.." Photon said.

"I can free you!" Chaos said.

"With that wrong doings of justice? No thanks.. I better be trapped with destroyer.." Photon stated and glared at justice..

"Arctic Blast!" Snow guarded photon like he knew her..

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine but can you leave this to me and get that justice guy instead.." Photon glared at justice and pointed snow the way..

"I'll be off Clark Healer.." Snow healed photon's body before she left off..

"Thank you.." Photon smiled.

Chaos began attacking photon but he too can protect himself on time..

"You're not bad.." Chaos said.

"You're a disgust.." Photon puts up an awe face..

"Why is it? I want power is that wrong?" Chaos chuckled.

"I'll show you that power isn't enough.." Photon growled.

"Prove it!" Chaos said.

"Black Menace!" Chaos began attacking from all sides but photon just take the scratch..

"This is getting boring.." Photon yawns and stopped chaos attacks by creating a whirlwind right beside him..

"King's will!" He repels chaos attacks right away..

"How did he do that?" They all gasped.

"Now disaster will strike on you chaos.." Photon began to chuckled..

"Darkness Obliterator!" He shouted and a ray of darkness began to surround photon and tried to attack him..

"Teleport! Now!". Photon tried the same trick but chaos goes to where he will land next and punch him and uses his sword and slash photon's mask off..

"Whew I bring another mask.." Photon quickly change his mask right away..

"Since when are you like tobi?" Chaos asked.

"You will never knew.." Photon began rampaging with his cutlass..

"Nature Strike!" He uses the attack and forms a half fang formed attacked on chaos..

"Graahhh!" Chaos was sent back into the back but he just smirked.

"I know you would be this strong but this is where the game ends.." He sigh and a large aura of malice surrounded chaos and makes his eyes becomes red blood in color..

"Crimson Hazard!" Chaos began to form a cannon and attacked photon but photon throws his cutlass and turned it into a shield.

"Shield Of Phantasia!" Photon began to guard the attack but slowly it breaks and hits him..

"Graaaahhhh!" He was thrown out of balance his magician clothes was torn and he was panting heavily..

"I'm impressed you manage to hold out.." Chaos chuckled in victory..

"I'm sorry destroyer I couldn't defeat him.." Photon turns back into destroyer and faints..

"Destroyer!" They all shouted..

"We better get out of here.." Trickster said and they nodded.

"We'll see you guys again.." Ken was wearing his masked attacked all of the guardians with his signature attacked and disappeared while stinger holds onto destroyer's body..

"Bye!" Stinger said his last words..

"Should we go after them?" Justice asked.

"No need.." Chaos said now that he knew even photon can't stop him then no one can't..

"But they just break through out territory.." Bee stated.

"I said no need with photon or destroyer gone my plan to make this digital world mine.." Chaos chuckled and detach himself with agumon..

"Now the end has begun.." Justice chuckled and laughed..

That day..

Destroyer cough and saw he was bandaged with medication and it hurtS badly..

"Don't move.." Ken and snow said.

"You guys are the best.." He said while coughing again..

"But next time if it's a suicide listen to us.." Stinger and trickster huffed in victory..

"Sure coach.." Destroyer sigh..

"This means no fighting for a while!" Snow was like a doctor who knew many people's condition..

"But snow.." He tried to protest with her but it was futile..

"I said no is a no!" Snow puts up a polar bear angry like aura..

"Okay Fine I'll not fight!"Destroyer sighed with his fingers crossed..

"But what are we going to do now?" Stinger asked and suddenly his D-Cyber beeped..

"We reach the ocean.." Void shouted

"Oh yeah I forgot.. We were attacked by chaos so we can't come and.." Stinger explained void everything..

"I know now.. Thanks.." Void sigh and hung the D3 up..

They all treated destroyer and his wounds..

Meanwhile..

"They can't come got attacked by chaos.." Void informed TK,Cody and Yolei..

"And ken?" Yolei seemed worried.

"He is with them don't worry.." Void smiled..

"Watch out!" Yolei shouted and with her stealth dodges neptunemon's attacks..

"Found you digidestined and it will be a fine present for the guardians.." He chuckled while void and the others looking fiercely at him..

What will happen next?! Will void and the others gets off neptunemon's clutches? Will Destroyer stop acting stubborn? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster.. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Since I'm in a mid semester starting next week I'm not gonna update cause I'm only using my laptops for homework and my mother gets my modem until I finish my mid..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9: Ocean's Armor.. Cody's resolve..<p>"Okay we run.." Void said using his lance despite it's underwater..<p>

*flashback*

"What? We are gonna go underwater will we drown?!" Yolei said.

"Of course not!" Void said giving the hydro pressure oxygen..

"Okay what is this?" They all asked.

"It's dracomon's emergency oxygen.." Void smiled..

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" TK shouted and went into the waters..

*end of flashback*

"This is a bad idea!" TK shouted while getting away from neptunemon's lance..

"Hand Of faith!" Angemon attacks neptunemon's but it's still not enough..

"Double Stars!" Shurimon also attacks but it also isn't enough..

"Gauntlet Activate!" Void was encovered with blue armor and his signature lance triton at his left hand..

"Wait your digimon doesn't need a mega level?" They all wondered..

"Wow you guys are still newbies huh? Well I'm not a digi-egg evolution type but let me tell you one thing TK.. In fighting you must be gentle like the water.." Void dodges neptunemon's lance once again making the creature grins..

Void slices the other enemies that bug him for a while now and it's the depthmon their aqua slicer was really annoying..

"Let's rap this up.." Slayerdramon from Void's Lance said.

"He can talk?" They all gasped.

"Of course.. Who the heck I am a dummy!" Slayerdramon shouted and glared at void who obviously forgot to tell them what he have..

"Ocean Breaker!" Void finishes off the enemy only letting the neptunemon go..

"Why did you let me off?" Neptunemon asked.

"Cause.. You've remind me of an old friend.. Go away!" Void shouted and pointed his lance at neptunemon's neck..

"Okay.. I'll go away.." Neptunemon said and leaves..

"Well that was close" They all huffed.

"Slayerdramon next time don't talk.." Void said acting like usual.. He always wanted to do thing slow and painfully.

"Okay.. Void you're weird.." Cody said.

"Me weird? Oh please!" He rolled his eyes..

"I think he is noble.." Yolei cuts in making void blushed.

"Did I see you're blushing?" TK asked.

"Shut Up! The cave is that way.." Void said and they begun on walking again..

The cave..

The cave was more like the black cave in akatsuki in naruto but the fact it's underwater it's weird..

"Okay why are we here void?" Cody asked to the older guy..

"Hmm fine I'll tell ya.." Void sigh..

Void began to narrates that this place was the first time all the guardians came and this place was called the cave of beginnings and he told them his adventure with the other seven..

"Wait so you're the first one to unleash your powers?" TK gasped.

"Yup.. Frankly it's this cave that I found a neptunemon but he died protecting us.." Void eyes becomes sad..

"You can always rely on your teammates that is what we always do right?" Cody asked.

"I still can't.. Sorry cody.." Void sigh..

"Don't worry just take it one at a time.." Yolei smiled at him..

"Yolei I just wanna say.." Void wanted to say something but was caught off by the explosion..

The explosion comes from the center of the cave there they found out it's leviamon and her goons..

"Leviamon?! What are you doing destroying the cave?!" Void shouted and prepared his battle stance..

Leviamon and void engage on a one on one battle while the others battled against the depthmons and scubamon..

"Earth shaker!"  
>"Ninja Art: Black Crow!"<br>"Hope Whirlwind!"  
>The three attacks was making the scubamon and depthmon's leave..<p>

"We should help void.." TK said.

"Don't.." Cody said respecting void's decision..

"Cody why?!" Yolei asked.

"He doesn't need anyone to help him.." Cody began to explain what he talk with void..

"I see.." TK nodded his head.

"This ends here leviamon!" Void said cutting her tentacles but her tentacles ressurected again..

"You're still as weak as last time.." Leviamon giggled.

Leviamon uses her tentacles and tried to scratch void but he was just too fast for leviamon..

"Ocean Breaker!" Void tried attacking from blank point view and it doesn't work making leviamon giggled attacking with her ray blast hitting void to the other side..

"The first one that help me was destroyer.." Void said.

"Maybe it's time I'll let others help.." He thought at himself trying to call for help..

A blue box appeared on his hands surging him with energy but it splits and shot out at cody..

"So my partner all along was cody.." Void smiled..

"Gauntlet Activate! Poseidon Armor activate!" Cody was encovered with ocean blue armor with a trident on his hands just like poseidon have..

"Trident Blast!" Cody shouted and attacked leviamon surprising her..

"Cody you finally unlocked your second weapon congrats.." Void high fived at cody for being able to get it first this time than the others..

"Hey I can't help it.." Cody chuckled.

"Your so gonna pay for that!" Leviamon uses her duo tail strike but cody and void do a double play and cuts leviamon's tail..

"I think there is nothing we can do huh?" TK smiled.

"Yeah.." Yolei sigh and they are holding the reinforcement that leviamon's comes up with..

"Now for payback!" Void shouted and a circle of magic like Snow appeared but this time it was blue..

"Now let me show you the true power of the ocean.."

He was covered by a blue dragon aura and begun on attacking leviamon with cody on his back..

"I can't keep up with void.." Cody thought..

"You can.." A voice said in his head..

"But what if.." He thought again and hesitate..

"Don't hesitate and let it flow.." The voice in his head rings..

"I must rely on myself.." Cody has resolved on himself..

Cody was encovered with blue but soothing aura..

"Can I kill him now?" His eyes was looking boredly at leviamon..

"Cody?" They all asked except void who was smiling..

Leviamon attacks with his tentacles but cody was dodging the attacks quickly..

Cody began to attack accordingly with void it's kinda weird looking at it. "Water Trident!" Void uses his water lance to attack leviamon's tentacles..

"Duo Tail Strike!" Leviamon desperately trying to attack cody but he kept dodging it and attack with his lance..

"You're lame.." Cody said.

"What did you say?!" Leviamon was angered..

"I said it your a pain in the ass.." This time he was taunting leviamon not the other way around..

"Cody let's end this quickly.." Void said.

"Understood.." Cody said using his finishing move..

"King Of the ocean!" The figure of a giga seadramon formed within cody and attacked leviamon gushing her with water attacks..

Void was striking the finishing strike with his lance..

"Black Hole!" He creates a water wormhole and drags leviamon in..

"What are you doing?" Leviamon said.

"Meeting your end.." Void was laughing menacingly..

"Now everyone get out.." Cody ordered and they runs to the outside of the cave with void.. The cave suddenly crumbled and burying leviamon along with it..

"That was a drag.." Cody said

"Cody next time don't use the word ass.." TK suggested cody.

"Understood.. If I didn't forget.." Cody said with a bored tone..

"This armor is a lot more heavier than I thought.." Void gets his helmet off..

"Kirito you're not going to take that helmet off did you?" Cody asked.

"It's hot okay cody.." Kirito was taking his helmet off he isn't used taking it off.

"So should we call you Kirito or Void?" Yolei asked.

"I'm gonna put that rank off.. Just call me Kirito Motomiya.. It's a pleasure.." Kirito shakes hands with all of them..

"It's gonna be a long week.." TK thought and looked at the beautiful blue sea..

Computer Lab..

"Yes. Yes.. We got it kari.." Yolei puts up the phone..

"Okay yolei what did you want to told us?" TK asked.

"Um davis injured he kinda encountered chaos and he kinda lose.." Yolei informed.

"And what about ken?" Kirito asked.

"They kinda escaped somehow and they will give the details later.." Yolei said and they go to davis house..

Davis room..

"Hey little bro you're alright?" Jun asked.

"I'm fine jun.." Davis smiled to tell her that it's alright..

"It's okay jun.." Kari said.

"And we already treat him.." Ken reassured her..

"Okay but if this thing happens again just be more careful.." Jun said.

"Thank you.." Davis smiled at jun while kari kept treating him with bandages..

"So chaos has a new armor but the other guardians aren't using all their powers yet.." Osamu said what he was thinking..

"Maybe they are using this as an opportunity especially justice.. Well davis tell us who justice really are.." Willis said.

"Okay.." Davis explained to Willis and the others justice origin and said that he was trap in a time warp..

"Trap in a time warp.." Osamu thought making ken gasped.

"It's him.. Ryo.. But no he can't be.." Ken tried to reassured himself that justice wasn't ryo the one that help him in fighting milleniumon..

"Um hello.." Jun opened the door..

"Hey sis.." Kirito smiled

"Hey jun.. And willis?! You're not telling us you're coming!" Kirito quickly dash in and comes in hugs willis making him breath out of air..

"Get off!" Willis brokes the hug..

"Davis needs some rest.." Kari said..

"Bye guys.." Davis smiled and let kari close the room..

"What's up with that?" They all asked.

"I can't let them know.." Davis was confused in letting the others know or just let it be..

"Davis.." Kari said looking at the desperate davis..

Unknown Place..

"It seems destroyer was weak after all.." Bee said.

"Don't underestimate them.." Justice said.

"I agree with him.." Joker said.

"Then let's begin our next phase.." Chaos said opening some blue prints..

The blue prints shows the whole city of odaiba..

"Okay so phase 2 is a go.." Justice puts up a wicked smile..

"Then let's get it started.." Joker smiled.

What are they planning with odaiba? And will davis friends find out davis true identity? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys I was thinking about making the prequel but I was just so busy with mid and homework are making me crazy and depressed..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 10: The Assault part 1<p>Few Days Later..<p>

"You're not going back there and find chaos for a while now!" Kari stated..

"Oh I'm so gonna go and nothing is gonna stop me.." Davis said

He began on walking but kari stopped him to the door..

"You're not going anywhere.." She growled.

"Make me.." Davis dash through kari making her fall..

"Davis don't you dare go in there!" Kari shouted.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?" Davis taunt kari..

"Okay this is my last line davis.. You won't see that goggles or that comic ever again!" Kari grabs davis goggles and a Death Note comic in her hands..

"Please don't Kari.." Davis pleaded.

"Now step away from the door.." Kari said.

"Ugh fine but I just want to play soccer.." Davis sigh.

"Why didn't you say it from before?" Kari sigh at davis looking that he is bored at his room all day..

Park..

Davis began to dribble the ball again and again but he felt lonely that he can't play with anyone that is when ken and the others drop by..

"Kirito you can play soccer?" Ken asked.

"Don't mock me like that ken.." Kirito sigh..

"And this is why we only play bubbles.." Osamu sigh..

"Onii-chan!" Ken shouted but looked at davis who is playing soccer alone..

"Look davis is playing alone.." Kirito said.

"Maybe we should.." Osamu suggested but ken was already running towards davis..

"Davis!" Ken runs at him..

"Is that ken?" Davis saw from a far and kick the ball upwards sending it to the air while dodging ken's fast running and catch the ball back.

"That's close.." He sweat dropped.

"And I wanted to steal the ball.." Ken said.

"Better luck next time.." Davis winked.

"Woah that was unbelievable.." Osamu said.

"Just like old times huh davis?" Kirito asked.

"Yup.. When I dribble you still can't catch up to me.." Davis said.

"About that I decided on taking volleyball courses.." Kirito smiled weirdly..

"I forgot you're good at volley.." Davis said.

"And you always lose.." Kirito sigh..

"Hahaha I'm good at soccer and basketball only.." Davis said.

"You play basketball?" Osamu's eyes widened.

"Yeah.." Davis replied.

"Let's play sometimes.." Osamu winked.

"But I'm not as good as TK.." Davis said.

"Wanna play 3 on 3?" Kirito asked.

"Wait we only have 5 people.." Davis said.

"Um.. Can I play?" Kari asked.

"But I thought you weren't good at soccer kari?" Kirito asked and kari stepped his legs making kirito's feet hurt..

"I learn okay!" She said pointing her fingers at kirito..

"Then let's play.." Davis said breaking kirito and kari up..

Davis team was consist of him and osamu while kirito are with ken?

"Wait our team is only 2!" Kirito shouted that is when they saw TK who was holding his math book and was walking with happy face..

"I still can't figure out this part.." TK sigh looking at that page again and again..

"Hey TK wanna play soccer?" Kirito asked while looking at the book..

"Woah you scare me there!" TK sigh and surprised at kirito who suddenly show up in front of him..

"Let's play!" Kirito smiled.

"But I don't do soccer.."TK said declining the offer..

"Please.." Kirito puts up a puppy face..

"Okay stop that let me guess davis asked you guys to play.." TK guessed making ken and kirito nodded..

"What did I have to do with you guys?" He sigh at both ken and kirito..

"Just play this one please.." Ken smiled.

"Okay I'm game since davis asked me to and he kinda been out of shape lately sure why not.." TK smiled.

TK joined the game making davis smiled.. The game begins with ken was leading 1-0..

"I'm so not good at this.." Kari sigh and dribble the ball but she do it nervously..

"Just believe kari.." Davis reassured her..

"Okay.." Kari smiled

She passed the ball to davis and he made a 2 on 1 pass with osamu making ken gasped knowing his brother is good at soccer..

"Never underestimate me kenny boy.." Osamu laugh..

Davis makes the shooting and it goes in..

"Take that kirito!" Davis shouted making kirito grinned.

The game went for a while but no one was giving any score that is until something unexpected happened..

"Kari!" Davis passed the ball to kari and ken predicted it and went to the chase but she uses her flexibility to dodge the ball just like a ballet move..

"Osamu!" Kari passed the ball to osamu..

"Okay!" Osamu dash into the goal post but TK was there to guard when suddenly davis was out there running from kirito who guarded him..

"Over here Osamu!" Davis smiled and saw kari who was moving fastly towards tk to the goal post..

"Davis!" Osamu wanted to shoot the ball making TK and ken panicked didn't notice kari was there but davis just smiled wickedly knowing his plan was working..

"Guys the goal post was empty.." Ken looked closely and saw kari was there.

"Now osamu!" Davis shouted.

"Make it in Kari!" Osamu shoots the ball at kari and she makes into the goal with a eagle kick or something like that..

"How did I do that?" Kari asked herself looking that she score the last goal..

"We won! And TK don't have hard feelings eh?" Davis shakes hands with TK..

"Nope and kari how the hell did you even do that?" TK was amused at kari..

"It's just come into me.." Kari smiled weakly..

"Oh man I feel so tired and a little dizzy.." Davis said and he saw the whole place was turning around in many directions..

"Okay I think that's enough.." Kari holds davis in one hand and kirito on the other hand..

"Thanks.." He smiled.

"No problem it's what siblings do.." Kirito smiled.

"Well we better go right ken?" Osamu parted with them..

"Wait Onii-san!" Ken goes with osamu..

"Well it's late or matt will search for me like a maniac.." TK chuckled.

"Huh?!" They all wondered.

"Well bye.." TK said parting ways with them..

Next Day..

"Did I feel today was a lot more nicer than before?" Davis asked even though he felt a little unwell but he decided he should go to school..

School..

"Hey Davis!" Kirito shouted.

"As early as usual huh?" Davis puts up a weak smile..

"And you're almost late.." Kari giggled.

"Well thank you very much nurse.." Davis joked.

"Don't call me a nurse!" Kari shouted but davis was pointing in front of her that there is the teacher talking..

" is there anything you want to share with us?" asked.

"No sir.. I'm sorry.." Kari whimpered while davis and kirito laughed their ass off even though tk also heard it he just chuckled..

At lunch davis was nowhere to be seen even kirito didn't know where he went..

"Um yolei did you see davis?" TK asked.

"Nope sorry TK maybe he is on the rooftop.." Yolei suggested..

"Thanks!" TK shouted and runs to the rooftop there he saw davis but what he didn't realize that his hair was white..

"Well this psychics problem is easy.." Davis was answering the book..

"Hey davis.." TK said making davis surprised.

"You surprised me TS.." Davis said.

"It's TK.." TK shouted.

"TS,TK what is the difference anyway?" Davis said..

TK saw davis was only having one psychics book and another white book with a weird symbol in it..

"Davis what is this book?" TK asked and saw the book but it's all empty..

"It's just an old diary book.." Davis lied..

"You write your own diary?" TK asked.

"I did okay.." Davis said and the bell rang..

"Oh man! It's history class!" TK shouted and runs..

"Whew he doesn't found out.." The book turned into a peace symbol book with digimon language..

"I guess I better go to the history class.." Davis smiled

Digital World..

Chaos was seeing that his plan was in motion but he can't think off destroyer is hiding his true power..

"What are you thinking chaos?" Bee asked.

"Nothing important.." Chaos said.

"Well let me guess it's destroyer" Joker smiled wickedly.

"So what joker?" Chaos growl.

"Now let's just proceed with the plan okay?" Justice said.

"Fine.." Chaos growl..

Meanwhile..

"Snow is everything ready?" Destroyer asked.

"Ready.. I learn all the spell I could.." Snow said.

"Good.." Destroyer smiled.

"Now we know what they are planning.." Stinger said.

"And we'll strike back.." Trickster said in optimism..

With the digidestined..

"Yolei is everything ready?" Cody asked.

"I sure am!" Yolei shouted.

"Well destroyer will be there maybe you'll be surprised.." Kirito chuckled.

"But more importantly we must defeat chaos or tai-san and get him back to his senses.." TK was really pissed off that his brother and kari's brother are working together..

That day..

"Let's go.." Bee said and call out her weapon..

"they'll be here.." Justice said while chaos was still in the castle resting like he is in a slumber..

"I won't let you guys touch chaos.." Joker said in a determined voice..

"We're here.." Kirito said.

"Oh so the traitor is here.." Bee and joker said.

"Come at us!" Cody said.

"If you say so.." Bee and Joker was chasing them..

"It's our turn.." Destroyer appeared with his mates..

"Now let's go.." Snow said and began chanting her spells..

"Come.." Justice said and summon his weapons.

Digidestined..

"Okay we got two out of the way.." Kirito said through his communicator..

"Good.." Destroyer said while dodging justice attacks..

"So how was your end?" Kirito asked destroyer dodging bee's cannon..

"Watch Out!" Cody uses his earth shield to guard kirito..

"Thanks.." He smiled.

Kirito then charged with his lance against jokers axe..

"You're not going to win against me!" Joker shouted and repel the lance..

"We'll see about that.." Kirito suddenly uses his lance to throw joker's axe off balance..

"Not so tough now are you.." He smirked making joker more furious..

"Why you!"

With TK and Yolei..

"TK watch to your left!" Yolei diverted bee's blast and hold her legs while TK created a blast on his staff paralyzing bee..

"That is so unfair!" Bee shouted.

Yolei just smirked and TK was laughing but bee was furious and unleashes her true weapon a whip..

"What is that for?" Yolei wondered.

"Oh you'll see.." Bee said and attacked with her whip and it created a crystal sphere..

"Why should I even asked.." Yolei dodges the crystal sphere and transport her with TK to a good spot..

"You're not getting away!" Bee shouted.

Yolei uses her crows to confuse bee but it's a useless effort since bee can sense her movements..

"Yolei let me go!" TK said.

"I won't! Cause your one of my dearest people and I won't let it go!" Yolei shouted with her sincere and loving words..

"It's time.." A girl voice rings in her head..

"Crystal Rain!" Bee shouted and attack with her crystal rain but yolei guarded it with her ball or some sort of attachments..

"This is.." Yolei looked at her floating ball..

"That is your second weapon.." TK smiled.

"Now I'm a ninja and have a weird ball thingy just great.."

"Crystal Whip!" Bee attacked with her whip and formed crystals everywhere and everything it touches TK wanted to use his shield barrier but it doesn't have much time to cast it then that is when yolei uses her ball and formed a shield around TK..

"I'll protect you TK! This is my Final Love shield!" Yolei shouted and it formed a circle barrier that formed the love symbol..

"It can't be.. No one has escape my crystal whip.." Bee gasped.

"Better believe it bee or should I say mimi-san!" Yolei shouted and point at bee..

"Tch.." Bee said but this time forming a giant crystal flowers..

"Chrome Crystal!" She uses her last effort and explodes the crystal but TK's shield was ready and halved the damage they took..

"That hurts.." Yolei was covered with cuts and bruises..

"Yeah.." TK stands on his knees again his armor was a little break as so for yolei..

Yolei began attacking with her stealth while tk stand by when yolei told him to use the spell..

"Chrome Crystal!" Bee wanted to catch yolei again but she made a fake smile..

"TK now!" Yolei shouted.

"It's ready! Thorn Bind Hostage!" A bind with ray of light appeared and snatch bee and she can't move an inch..

"What are you doing?" Bee asked.

"Yolei use your shuriken!" TK shouted and holds the thorns..

"Ninja Art: Blade Edge!" Yolei uses her shuriken and throws it like shurimon uses his double stars but it's more powerful than that.. Each damage bee takes it felt like yolei does it 3x more powerful..

"Ready to give up?" TK asked..

"Never!" Bee shouted refusing to give up and tries to get off the thorns..

"Fine by me.." TK smiled menacingly and yolei attacked her with the same technique until 4 more times..

"Wanna give up?" He asked.

"Fine I give up!" Bee said while TK let her off that she smelled almost like burning flowers and faints..

"I'm sorry chaos.." Bee said before she faints..

With Kirito and Cody..

"Plasma Blaster!" Joker furiously attacked them with his axe but suddenly kirito hands off his weapons..

"Okay It's just a stalemate so I can't win.." Kirito sigh..

"Why did you give up?" Joker asked like he was confused.

"I get it.. He is playing logic.." Cody thought.

"I won't use any of my weapons.." Kirito smiled.

"Plasma Slash!" Joker shouted and attacked kirito but he just dodge it without using his hands just like destroyer.. Joker is too angered to even think..

"Wow you're attacking blindly.." Kirito smirked making joker more furious..

"Garuru Missiles!" Joker opens his axe and it was missiles loader and focused it on kirito..

"Earth Defender!" Cody protected kirito up..

"I can do that by myself thank you very much.." Kirito said.

"Here catch.." Cody gives back kirito's lance..

"Thanks.." Kirito smiled.

"Are they having fun?" Joker thought.

"Yes we are.." Kirito reads joker's face..

"And we want to fight the real joker!" Cody shouted.

"Fine then!" Joker opens his mask and attacked them with everything he got..

"Plasma Blaster!"  
>"Earth Shaker!"<br>"Ocean wave!"  
>The three attacks put an impact that can be heard at all the battles..<p>

"I won't lose.." Joker shouted.

"Neither will we!" Kirito and cody looked at each other and cody changed his weapons into his lance..

"Hmm maybe I'll try something new.." Cody smirked and combines the weapon into a joust just like gallantmon's and shield but with knowledge and reability symbols.

"Prominence Joust!" Cody shouted and attacked joker..

"Double Play! The knights entry!" Kirito smiled and pointed his lance at joker making him gasped he remembered that it was his first double play..

"Ocean wave!"  
>"Hi-Vision Prison!" Cody and kirito does a wonderful play by using cody shield attacks and kirito uses his lance and created a water worm hole..<p>

"Grraaahhhh!" Joker shouted and was getting at the top of the whirlwind with many scratches and scars..

"Do you give up?" Kirito said..

"I give up!" Joker sigh in defeat even though he continued it.. He doesn't have more power to do it..

"Please stop chaos! Before he does something he regrets.." Joker said.

"We will!" Kirito smiled and runs ahead with cody to the castle..

"It's all up to you void make things right.." Joker smiled while he leans at one of the trees..

With Destroyer..

"They defeat to defeat joker and bee and are heading to the castle.. So we must too.." Destroyer said.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Justice strikes destroyer from behind but at a nick of time snow manage to use her barrier and deflect the attacks..

"Wait for us Kirito we're coming.." Striker(ken) said..

"And we won't fail this time.." Trickster and stinger said..

What will happen to the fight with justice will they win or lose? Will Kirito and the others get to chaos on time all and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

A/N: Updates will be slow since I'm on a mid term test and to all who review I thanked you cause the series is going to be finished in a couple of chapters..

Shinkuso77

Signing Out! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey hey I have time and I'll try to update but if it's a little short then it's cause my head was a little dizzy while mid term..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 11: The assault part 2<p>"I don't want to fight you justice.." Destroyer was using his claws and strike at justice arms but it was repelled by justice..<p>

"It's too late for that now motomiya!" Justice shouted and attacked destroyer back..

"So I was right that voice and sound.. Match your weapons.." Destroyer dodge justice attacks again while chuckling..

"Is he having fun?" Striker asked.

"I think so.." Stinger smiled.

"And let me guess in that white magician outfit is that kamiya girl.." Justice said.

"Haha you're the field expert while I only know how to be the leader and strategize.." Destroyer sigh..

"Why don't we fight this fairly only you and that kamiya girl.. The other can just go away.."

"Fine by me.." Destroyer sigh..

"Destroyer you can't be serious.." Striker shouted.

"Striker don't.. Destroyer has made his choice what we can do is advance.." Stinger chills Striker out of it..

"But you better not die here!" Striker shouted and runs ahead of him..

Meanwhile..

"Woah this throne room is gloomier than I thought" kirito said.

"Welcome to my castle.." Chaos bowed.

"Chaos!" They all shouted.

"So anyone wants a piece of me?" Chaos chuckled and attacked them..

Back with Destroyer.

"Change Phantom!" Destroyer change his outfit to white and his weapon was like ulforce veedramon's sword but more sharper than ulforce ones..

"Shall we dance!" Phantom attacks justice but justice guarded with his weapon..

"I'll be back up.." Snow said and healed phantom's injury..

"Thank you snow-san!" Phantom winked making snow blushed..

"Watch out!" Snow uses her shield to guard phantom from justice's weapon..

"Oohhh so close.." Phantom chuckled making justice grinned..

"Eradicator Buster!" Justice shouted and called for his attacks oh arrow bolts striking at both of them..

"Change Dogma!" Phantom said and his weapon changed into an axe just like the color of vanitas when he was in lingering form..

"Lingering Scythe!" He disappeared into thin air..

"Where did he go?" Justice said and confused while phantom strike him from behind..

"Icicle Rain!" Snow do consecutive of snow rain attacks on justice..

"Gotcha!" Phantom puts up a wicked smile and holds justice throats..

"What are you gonna do kill me?" Justice asked..

"No.. What is your purpose this fight is pointless.." Phantom said and his form suddenly turns back into destroyer again..

"Now tell me.." He shouted with raging eyes..

"Fine.. It isn't what I want.. It is what chaos or rather you say what tai wants.. He wants to eradicate all who oppose him making you all kneel before him.." Justice said.

"Tell me now ryo or else you won't see ken ever again!" Destroyer growl..

"I will not.." Justice tries to break free but destroyer's rage was more than he thought it would be..

"Very well I won't push you.." Destroyer calmed down and put justice aside..

"Snow I don't want you to see this one bit.." Destroyer was using his miracle shield to cover Snow up with a barrier..

"Destroyer!" Snow shouted but a big dust of clouds cover her from seeing anything until..

Destroyer opens his mask and his eyes was half gold and half white..

"You're that motomiya kid.." Justice said..

"Oh and you just don't want to see what I done last time chaos sees these.." Davis as destroyer sigh and his aura was beginning to get stronger..

Meanwhile..

Chaos was dodging kirito's lance easily..

"Big Bang Missile!" Trickster was the first one to arrive in helping kirito but it was no use as chaos was dodging and destroying the missiles..

"You're weak.." Chaos sigh and knock trickster down with his black swords..

"Ocean Wave!"  
>"Ninja Art: Black Crow!"<br>"Earth Shaker!"  
>"Hope Blaster!"<br>The four attacks clash with chaos but he quickly diverted it and disturb the attack..

"Black Curse!" Chaos cast a black thunder on them making all of the digidestined in pain as they fall down..

"Shadow breaker!" Chaos began to attack again with his black twin sword and knock all of them down but yolei wasn't going to give up and guarded with her shields but it was a futile effort as yolei's shields began to break..

"I can't hold it much longer.." Yolei tried to do it as long as she can..

"Just wait much longer.." Kirito was using the last of his strength to put up a last resort..

"Sea Ruler!" He puts up a last show dragging chaos down into the whirlwind while cody uses his earth dragon technique to swallow him up while TK was strengthening and healing the two's attacks

"Grraaahhhh!" Chaos started to break from the whirlwind and cody's earth dragon making all of them exhausted.

"Black Flare!" Chaos blast a dark fire energy on them..

"Grraaahhhh!" They all shouted and got a badly burned damage..

"We're sorry davis.. We can't defeat chaos.." Yolei and the others sigh and were totally exhausted from the last fight and passed out..

"Weak.." Chaos seems unimpressed and look blankly at them..

With stinger..

"Chaos defeated kirito and his friends.." Stinger said to striker what he can sense up there..

"There is no telling what he will do next we must hurry.." Striker started to walk faster than him..

Back with davis..

"Davis.." Snow said looking at davis who shot out a golden fiery aura..

"Should I be scared?" Justice taunts davis..

"Oh I haven't begin the fun yet.." Davis smiled like he knows he is already winning..

"He is right at this rate I'll lose.." Justice thought while he is sensing davis aura and determination..

"I call on miracles heed my word.." A golden digi egg appeared in davis hands..

"Golden Gauntlet Special Activate!" Davis burst the digi egg open and his armor was replace by a golden armor even his weapon is changing into a golden sword on his hands..

"Let's davis.." Magnamon said through the sword..

"Countdown.." Davis snap his hands and began attacking justice simultaneously but with a bored expression..

"Justice Arm!" Justice tried his attacks but davis manage to dodge it without looking..

"You're weak.." Davis said and justice suddenly saw a vision of phantom right beside him..

"Get away from me!" Justice shouted and began attacking with his justice blaster in full force but still davis only deflect it with his sword..

"Bring back my friends lost light.. Bring back their miracles.." He began to chant for the last of his attacks..

"Davis!" Justice attacked blindly on davis..

"Miracle Break!" His sword began to show a ray of golden light and hits justice with full force until he was halfway across the building..

"Countdown Over!" Magnamon said.

"Please go back to yourself and see the light.." Davis began charging himself down and put his mask back on as destroyer..

Kari was the most worried she saw destroyer or rather davis won but he is also sad to see it..

"Justice please tell me where chaos is.." Destroyer asked politely to him..

"He is up there.. Please stop chaos.. Now I realize I was wrong.." Justice apologized and he was badly hurt..

"I know.. All is done ryo.." Destroyer smiled.

"At first I thought obeying chaos was my only way but now I realize that if I follow your steps everything wouldn't be like now.." Justice cough and tried to stand up..

"Snow treat her first.." Destroyer said.

"Okay!" Snow shouted and treated justice and in a matter of minutes he was healed.

"So this is your healer huh?" Justice asked and winked.

"Yeah and kinda a want to be my girlfriend.." Destroyer smiled.

"Sweet! Now let's go! At our battle I can sense that the four is defeated.." Justice said in a panic voice as they run to the castle but Snow couldn't pick up the pace..

"Slow down.." She was panting..

"Justice carry her.." Destroyer said.

"Huh?!" The two shouted and glare at destroyer..

"It will be a pleasure.." Justice carried Snow like a thing..

"Let me down.." She shouted making destroyer chuckled.

"We're almost there.." Justice said then he opens the throne room seeing Trickster,Kirito,Yolei,Cody,TK,Stinger and Striker were easily defeated.

"Are you okay Stinger,Striker?" Destroyer shouted and runs after them..

"He is too strong.." Striker cough..

"Our weapons doesn't do a thing.." Stinger informed to him..

"But those two manage to give me a scratch.." Chaos smiled wickedly with killing intention..

"Chaos you're going to get destroyed!" Destroyer began his battle stance..

"I hate to admit it may I join in?" Justice stands right besides destroyer..

"I'll provide back up!" Snow shouted and held out her books just like margaret in persona 3.

(Kari's voice)What will happen next? Will destroyer defeat chaos? Or will the worlds ceased to exist? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster.. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Maybe this will be the last chapter of the first arc.. There will be some explanation on the next one and it's a special episode or the interlude I'll be making soon and to those who review I thanked you now without further or due.. I present to you the last chapter I separated the epilogue for the special chapter and the prequel is coming up so stay tune..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Chapter 12: Peace,Miracle and Goodbyes<p>

"Guys better be ready!" Destroyer shouted.

"It's only us 3 huh? I feel like I'm dreaming.." Justice said.

"Believe it or not you get a role to play.." Snow smiled.

"Here he comes.." Destroyer said and saw chaos was striking him..

"Darkness Edge!" Chaos strike destroyer with his dark attacks but quickly dodge it..

"Critical Menace!" Justice attacks with his enhance version of critical arm..

"What happen?" Kirito started to wake up from the attack he took last time..

"Look it's destroyer and justice?" Yolei wakes up and was surprised.

"We must help them!" Cody said..

"No don't.." Trickster said.

"But why not?" They all asked.

"Cause if one of you step in again.. Chaos would do something he regrets.." Stinger said.

"I think it's time to put our mask off.." Destroyer smiled and dodge the attacks..

"Snow pulled of her mask and revealed that she was kari.. Justice revealed himself as ryo akimichi the boy who lost years ago and destroyer revealed himself as davis..

"Ryo,Kari and Davis huh? Especially you ryo do you want to betray me?!" Chaos growl.

"I learn something from destroyer.." He glare at davis. "No I mean davis we all fight hard and joker,bee sacrificed themselves for you! But you on the other hand are egoist.." He began to explain why he did it because he is the leader at that time and he can't deny it he doesn't like the way chaos lead..

"And we will put this all right!" Davis shouted and his aura was making all of them shiver..

"Heyyaattt!" Chaos shouted at davis breaking his claw..

"Change Dogma Form!" Davis shouted and attacked chaos but it's useless chaos black energy was off the chart..

"Magical Heal!" Kari shouted and healed davis damages..

"Justice Blaster!" Ryo was covering for davis with his blasters..

"Thank you!" Davis smiled.

"No problem!" Ryo smiled making chaos growl even more..

"Darkness End!" Chaos attacked with his twin sword with much power that can destroy all of them in sight until..

"Grraaaaahhhhhh!" Davis was covered in golden aura and protected all of them with his sword and diverted the attacks but it proves too much for davis himself..

"Davis!" Kari shouted that is when davis heads rings and he was uncovered by a bright light..

Unknown Place..

"Welcome Motomiya Davis-kun.." Nick smiled but he was wearing a white shirt.

"This place.." Davis said.

"This place exist between time and space.." Nick said.

"And when we first met you show courage,passion and determination.." Fanglongmon appeared right behind nick..

"And the time for you to unlock those power is now.." A crystal shard appeared right in davis's hand..

"What is this?" Davis asked.

"This is the accumulated feelings of your friends can you hear them?" Davis hears everyone that he sees or bond with..

"Don't give up!" Joker shouted.

"Don't you care about the people you love well I care!" Bee shouted.

"Thank you davis for reuniting me with my brother.. But please don't give up.." Stinger shouted.

"Davis your My DNA Partner don't die! I won't forgive myself if you do.." Striker shouted.

"Don't die! You awaken my crest of destiny don't give up! Make miracles happen just like last time.." Trickster shouted will full of care..

"Please davis don't give up.. I learn a lot from you what justice really means please hang in there.." Justice shouted in the shard..

"Davis don't give up! I can't lose my only twin!" Kirito shouted.

"Davis don't give up! You give us knowledge and give us reability to do things as our leader.. The new way of digivolving.. So please I believe in you.. So please don't give up.." Cody's sound faded and changed into a girl who is older than him..

"Davis don't give up! You showed sincerity I truly love you as a friend please it can't end like this.. If you'll die then I won't forgive myself.." Yolei shouted and this time was replace by a sound of a boy that he could recognize..

"Davis please don't give up.. Hold into hope.. Just like we all do please don't give up! You try to teach me once about leadership and now I know what it felt like.. You lead yourself right? So then this time let us lead you.." TK sound faded and turns into a sound that he knows most..

"Davis don't give up! The girl shouted.

"Kari.." Davis whispered to himself..

"Do you want me to be alone! You'll be the light and miracle to me! I like you since the first time we met! You're like all hyped out in saving me.. So please don't give up! For me! For everyone.." Kari sound faded..

The crystal turns into a digi egg..

"It seems in a dangerous turn out of yourself you created miracle itself now come forth and open your own destiny.." Nick smiled.

"And you have been a good guest.. Until we meet again.." Fanglongmon smiled and his sight was disappearing

Back where we left off..

"Davis wake up.." Kari cried looking at davis who was waking up but he just stand and doesn't say a thing..

"Darkness End!" Chaos began attacking on davis but he was using his blade to dodge it and keep moving forward..

Chaos began to attack once again but davis just keep moving forward..

"Stay away!" He shouted..

"It's time for me to show you our bond is!"

Joker,Bee,Stinger,striker,Trickster,Snow ,Justice and Phantom's aura was right behind him..

"How is that possible? Justice himself asked.

"Now for your wrong doings you must be punished.." The white digi egg floated and davis was uncovered by white armor and a twin sword but half was golden..

"Kari,everyone.. Stay out of this.." He warned the others not to interfere his fight with Chaos..

"Davis!" Chaos shouted and attacked with his black twin swords..

"Tai!" Davis shouted and attacked chaos the vibrate of the ground is making chaos helm crack into two and the attacks broke..

"They are in a stalemate.." TK said and was astonished.

"No,TK look again.." Kirito was pointing at chaos face who was scratch by davis..

Davis and Tai clash again at each other but this time is more powerful than the last..

"Why are you doing this tai-san?" Davis asked as they were clashing swords at each other..

"Why? Why? You asked? I felt left out since our adventure and I felt useless.." Tai said.

"Tai you're not useless! You're the one that guided us to victory! Our last battle was when ogudamon attacked and our powers were fall out.. That is when your victory charge saved us!" Davis shouted.

"My victory charge? What does it have to do with anything?" Tai shouted.

"If you hadn't do that victory charge we wouldn't succeed!" Davis attack was becoming stronger than tai's with every strike..

"No it isn't! Since I gave you those goggles you're always the one that have been the hero!" Tai shouted and more dark aura comes from within him..

"No that isn't true!" TK shouted.

"Davis isn't the hero all of us were! Remember at malo myotismon fight? You showed us and lend us the strength of all the digidestined around the world! Nii-san!" Kari shouted and cried..

"Kari is right.. If tai wasn't there we wouldn't be here fighting like this.." Davis nodded and realize that tai-san was the one that made him realize what courage is..

"Yeah he is right.." Joker recovered from his injuries and was on top of one of the building..

"And tai don't take this burden alone.. We also didn't get a part.. But we play it as one.." Bee was right beside joker..

"All of you.." Tai said but his dark aura was getting a lot stronger and he can't control it..

"Tai Fight it!" They all shouted..

"Kari I think it's time for me to give tai-san the last gift.." Davis smiled and he charge his attacks on tai..

"Do it!" He shouted.

"Peace and Miracle shall become one.." A refreshing wind gush over tai and he felt like all of the dark aura he has is being sucked into davis sword..

"Miracle Strike!" Davis shouted and put a half x on tai's chest..

"Peace Strike!" He began on putting the other one on the left side while miracle is in the right side..

"Now be gone all of the dark beings and be purified by the light!" Davis sigh and slash one last time on tai in the last part of his chest..

"This is the end!" He swirl his twin sword just like sora in kingdom hearts and making patters like ventus in kingdom heart birth by sleep making all tai's darkness gone..

"Davis did it!" They all shouted but davis suddenly holds and drew back his sword back and panting heavily..

"Thank you.." Tai smiled and collapse on the ground they all wanted to get to davis but kari was crying and already hugs him..

Davis just smiled but something was wrong with him he felt really sleepy for some sort..

"You should rest.." Kari smiled..

Months Pasts..

"Wake up sleepy head.." Kari smiled and was in front of davis..

"What day is today? Davis asked.

"It's our reunion from saving tai remembered?" Kari smiled.

"Kari can I go at the school rooftop instead?" Davis asked and he felt really tired like he was slipping away as he saw his hands was disappearing and doesn't let kari know..

Rooftop..

"Hey you know I didn't know when we are able to get these view again.." Davis felt the sun was washing in him as he was very tired like he was called by another person in need of help.. He can hear sounds..

"Koji!" The boy shouted.

"It felt really calming.." Davis whispered..

"Davis just rest you'll need it.." Kari smiled while davis was smiling weakly at her lap..

Park..

"Where are kari and davis?" Ken asked.

"They must be late again.." Osamu sigh.

"No I can sense it! They aren't here!" Kirito shouted.

"Then I know where they went!" Tai shouted and runs quickly..

"Tai wait!" Matt shouted and runs after him.

"Wait for us!" TK and the others even mimi shouted at tai but he didn't care..

"Don't tell me you're leaving.." Tai said as tears falls while he was running..

*flashback*

"Davis are you okay you look pale.." Tai said looking at davis who was really keeping up with him in soccer.

"I'm fine tai-san.." Davis smiled weakly but tai noticed something wrong from davis hands like they were disappearing..

"You're not.. Tell me.." Tai said.

"Wow you're always the looker okay because I'll take your darkness I can stay here for long.. Cause I'm not really from here.. And kirito was supposed to be me.. So I am not needed in this world anymore and all will be reset.. Except the fact it will change a few twist but osamu will still be alive.." Davis explained.

"Wait kirito is davis?" Tai shouted but davis shut him down..

"Kirito doesn't realize it so keep it shut.. When our reunion I will disappear and that is when my real journey starts.. I miss my friends. I need to go back.. Please just let me do this tai.." Davis puts up a puppy face..

"Okay I won't tell anyone.." Tai sigh in defeat.

"Thank you.." Davis smiled.

"But what happen when it does?" Tai asked

"Yours,Kari and Kirito even osamu will remember but the others won't.." Davis smiled.

"But why us?!" Tai asked.

"Cause I want kari to remember our time together but it will be hazy for her.." Davis sigh..

"But please don't do something stupid.." Tai sigh.

"Okay! Well see ya later.. Got to do something with my sister and kirito.." Davis walks faster and he knows tai will keep this secret..

*end of flashback*

"Please! Don't die on us yet!" Tai shouted and runs in full speed

"Tai!" They all shouted and chase after tai

Rooftop.

"Kari.. I just wanted to tell you something.." Davis smiled and kissed her..

"I love you too.." That make kari blushed to the highest degree..

"Are you going to disappear?" Kari asked a stupid question and was curious..

"Don't worry kari we'll meet again someday.." Davis face was disappearing. and smiled on her..

"Davis please do you have to go?" Kari asked.."

"I must elsewhere somebody needs me.. And I can't keep them waiting..  
>Davis smiled now that he knows he was destroyer saves the world again. but he doesn't want to disappear yet..<p>

"Stay.." Kari said.

"No I can't.. Kari.. I must go back they are calling me.." Davis pointed at the sky that was shining brightly dissipating davis body..

"Davis!" Kari cried.

"No kari don't cry please smile for me just one last time.." Davis smiled at kari..

"Okay I'll smile.." Kari was smiling at davis weakly..

"Goodbye kari!" Davis closed his eyes and disappeared into thin air making kari's eyes withered in tears as the others got into the rooftop it was too late..

"Where is davis?" Tai asked and opens the door.

"He is.. He is.." Kari was crying a lot making the others also cried..

"Why am I crying?" Yolei asked.

"Cause somewhere out there he is smiling at us and one day he will return.." Tai said.

"All of your memories will stay as it will until next time we meet my friends.." Davis voice rings in their heads..

"Then that means when the time comes we'll meet again.." TK smiled looking at the others..

In other place..

"Takuya when are you gonna sleep again?" Zoe wakes him up from his sleep(This sets off interlude before fighting lucemon)

"I just had the weirdest dream.." Takuya said as he wakes up..

"Well sleepy head we better get going.." The guy with a blue bandanna said.

"Yeah Koji I know!" Takuya shouted he wears the same attire like usual but what he doesn't notice is his D-Tector was glowing and had a V on it's screen but he doesn't notice it and put it back on his pocket..

"Takuya nii.. What is your dream?" The younger boy said.

"I kinda forget it.. I forget yeah that's it.." Takuya said.

"Well he said he forgets Tommy.." The boy with a jump suit said.

"Well we better fight dynasmon the more we get to fight them the merrier.." The boy with green jacket said.

"JP,Koichi I just wake up please! Could I get sometime alone?" Takuya asked and he felt like that wasn't a dream and he felt like he will meet that girl again as he look at the sky..

"Maybe I'll see her again.." He smiled while his D-Tector beeps but he doesn't listen and put it back on his pocket..

The end?! 


	13. Chapter 13

Special Chapter: Epilogue..

It has been months since davis disappeared on elsewhere,Kirito decided he would move to shinjuku since his friends called him back along with ryo he too must go back to shinjuku while osamu and ken had time bonding.. Kari and TK well they were just having some time as friends Yolei and cody are having fun in their computers well me and mimi started going out together sometimes had double dates with matt and sora but it felt lonely without davis oh yeah willis goes back to america while registering mimi back here.. Everyone only remembered kirito is davis but in reality we all know who davis is.. But that summer change everything..

"So this is odaiba nice place.." A blonde black hair with square black goggles said..

"Hey are you lost?" I asked to him..

"Oh nothing it just bring back memories. I'm looking for a friend.. And her name is.." The boy suddenly wanted to say it but kept quiet for a while..

"On the other thought.. Nevermind Since my friends are here.." A train stopped and he greeted his friends one was a blonde pink hat girl the other one was a blue bandanna wanna be boy and the other one was with a weird jump suit the last one was like an age of Cody and the last one was a black haired boy it was contrast to the blue bandanna boy..

"Well since everyone is here let's see uncle and aunt!" The boy smiled.

"Okay it's the motomiya's right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah zoe.. And davis is on shinjuku what a drag.." The boy walks on and I was confused but when I look on his Digivice or his cell phone I saw a V shape and his face a little reminded me of davis..

"It's him.." I smiled and runs to school..

School..

"Tai!Tai! Calm yourself down!" Sora shouted and snap at me..

"Um guys I found him!" I shouted.

Kari heard everything and cried with happiness and hugs me..

"But what if he doesn't know us?" Mimi asked.

"That is what we must found out.." I smiled at them and put up an optimistic smile.

Elsewhere..

"Kids it's time for you to open up the door to the real truth.. The truth about the spirit evolution and their true purposes and awaken an old memory.." A voice of an opanimon said weakly in their cell phones but the goggle head hears it..

"So let the game begins.." The boy smiled.

"Takuya did you say something?" Zoe asked him..

"Nothing.." He walked and laugh with the others and thought that this is gonna be a long day..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Me: Okay I'm going in with the second arc of the series since I got all the crazy ideas but before that happens I'm gonna make a prequel first.. About destroyers origin and and extra gameplay or walkthrough..

Takuya: Yeah you did just like in that game.. *thinks but can't name it*

Me: shut up or I'm not gonna make the second arc.. *taunts*

Takuya: Okay! I'll shut up!*grunts*

Davis: Like he is gonna shut up!

Me: wait you're not in this chapter! *reads the script*

Davis: I know I just like messing with him and the two leaders who lost their light is gonna end soon since the anime he watch is going to be over next week! *runs*

Me: Okay davis you're grounded and I'm not gonna finish that fanfic until I finish takuya's.. *pulls a trap door*

Davis: That is so not.. *plunged into the trap door*

Takuya: That's harsh even for me.

Me: He deserve it and those who kinda wanted that fic continued I'm still continuing it since I know how it ends but I'm really promising this one first since it's a challenge..

Takuya: Actually that second arc wasn't part of the challenge..

Me: Yeah I know.. I just wanted you to have your time with who you know..

Takuya: *blushed heavily* I like zoe not her!

Me: But you will this kind of day well that's the last note from me and goodbye.. For now.. Mata ashita! See ya Next Time! *waved my hands with an evil smile* 


End file.
